OS Marvel
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Recueil d'OS venu de mon compte Wattpad. L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, mais les idées oui !
1. Charles Xavier

« Alors le monstre ? Tu te crois toujours supérieure à nous ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille » Murmuras-tu, ne souhaitant pas avoir d'ennuis.

Tu sortais de ta remise de diplôme, tu étais une jeune diplômée en Politique et relations internationales. Tu étais totalement isolée des autres étudiants à cause d'un incident qui s'était produit il y a plusieurs moi maintenant. Tu n'étais pas tout à fait normal, à chaque fois que tu subissais un stress important ou que tu paniquais des choses étranges se produisait, les personnes se retrouvaient suspendues dans les airs, les objets lévitaient pour te protéger. Tu étais à peine arrivée dans une ruelle que deux personnes de ta classe venaient te harceler à nouveau, mais cette fois ils semblaient vraiment hostiles, plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Tu tentas de partir mais ils t'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et te plaquèrent contre le mur le plus proche :

« Tu vois, tu as bousillé notre meilleur ami et nous avons décidés de le venger »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne voulais pas ! » Pleuras-tu.

« Tu sais ce que l'on fait aux monstres ? » Te demanda sadiquement l'un des deux hommes.

« On les abat » Répondit le deuxième avant de te frapper une première fois.

Le coup te coupa le souffle et tu dus retenir un cri de douleur. Tu t'attendais à recevoir un deuxième coup sauf que rien ne vient :

« On ne vous a jamais appris que l'on ne frappait pas les femmes ? » Demanda un nouveau venu.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! » Fit méchamment un des deux hommes. Il allait te frapper à nouveau quand tu te mis à hurler :

« ARRÊTEZ ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS! »

Tu ouvris les yeux et remarqua que tes deux agresseurs étaient suspendus dans les airs, leurs bouches grands ouvertes comme si ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle sans y parvenir. Tu t'effondras au sol en pleurant, tu étais en train de les priver d'oxygène, ils allaient mourir et tu ne parvenais pas à te calmer :

« Magnifique » Commenta l'homme qui était intervenu.

« Hey ! Tout va bien d'accord ? » Te fit celui qui l'accompagnait « Tout va bien, vous n'êtes plus en danger vous devez vous calmer sinon ils vont mourir »

« Je ... je ne peux pas » Pleuras-tu.

« Si vous pouvez » Fit une voix dans ta tête « Vous contrôlez votre pouvoir, ce n'est pas lui qui vous contrôle, vous pouvez reprendre le dessus, il suffit juste de le vouloir d'accord ? Regarde-moi »

Tu rouvris les yeux pour plonger dans un océan bleu .

« C'est bien » Continua l'homme mais cette fois en parlant à voix haute « Inspirez et expirez »

Tu fis comme il te demandait et petit à petit tu repris le contrôle de la situation. Tes deux assaillants tombèrent et reprirent leur respiration :

« Si j'étais vous je partirai ... » conseilla le deuxième homme.

Ceux qui avaient voulu te faire du mal partir au pas de course :

« Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et lui Erik Lehnsherr, comme vous nous sommes des mutants, vous n'êtes pas seule »

« Vous étiez dans ma tête ! » T'écrias-tu en te relevant, refusant son aide.

« Je suis télépathe et Erik a la capacité de manipuler les champs magnétiques à sa guise ainsi que le métal »

« Et vous ma chère vous possédez un don certain » Complimenta Erik « très intéressant »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demandas-tu sur la défensive.

« Nous voulons vous aider » Fit Charles.

« Vraiment ? Vous êtes donc de bons samaritains ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis un monstre, restez loin de moi » Décrétas-tu en ramassant tes affaire qui étaient tombées.

Tu partis mais c'était sans compter sur Charles :

« Vous n'êtes pas seule et vous n'êtes pas un monstre »

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser ! Je sais ce que je suis ! Maintenant fichez le camp de ma tête ! » Dis-je dans ma tête pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

« Vous êtes bornée »

« Et vous envahissant »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous notre aide ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? »

« Vous êtes douée » Fit-il en faisant allusion à mes études.

« J'ai travaillé »

« Vous possédez des prédispositions. Je veux aider mes semblables à s'intégrer, à se contrôler »

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous faire confiance » Exigeais-je.

« Parce que vous n'avez rien à perdre » Fit-il, derrière moi « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Vous êtes télépathe non ? Devinez le »

« Je préfère demander directement »

« Y/N » Répondis-tu.

« Alors ? »

« Non »

« Vous êtes difficile à convaincre dîtes-moi » fit Erik.

« Deux jours » Dis-je, après tout c'était vrai, je n'avais rien à perdre si ce n'est deux jours.

« Deux jours ? » Répétèrent-ils.

« Je vous laisse deux jours pour me convaincre, si dans ces deux jours je blesse quelqu'un où je perds le contrôle je m'en vais »

« ça me va » Sourit Charles.

« En voiture » Conclut Erik.

« Je ne monte pas dans la même voiture que vous, je ne suis pas de ... bonne compagnie dans les endroits clos et bondés »

« Elle est ... spéciale » Commenta Erik en regardant le paysage défiler dès que la voiture eut démarrée.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ... » Confirma Charles.

« Je ne parlais pas de ses pouvoirs »

« Moi non plus »

« Je vois... Tu penses vraiment pouvoir l'aider ? »

« Nous pouvons l'aider » Corrigea Charles.

« Comment ? »

« Elle doit d'abord apprendre à avoir confiance en elle et en ses pouvoirs »

« Et comment faisons-nous ça ? Je te rappel qu'elle nous a donnée un délais »

« On l'a fait se sentir en sécurité et nous la rassurons »

« Je ne suis ni babysitter si psychologue »

« Je suis au courant merci » Sourit Charles.

Quelques plus tard, Charles montra te montra ta chambre après t'avoir fait visiter toute la propriété et présentée les quelques locataires :

« J'espère que ça conviendra »

« Vous plaisantez ? Cette chambre fait la taille de mon appartement ! » T'exclamas-tu, faisant sourire Charles.

« Et bien, puisque vous n'aimez pas les endroits confinés j'ai essayé de faire au mieux »

« Merci » Souris-tu, faisant accélérer le coeur de Charles.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ? Charles je peux te parler ? » Demanda Erik.

« Bien sûr. Y/N je vous laisse vous installer »

Tu t'assis sur son lit, regarda la chambre de haut en bas et de droite à gauche, la chambre est magnifique. Tu étais épuisée, trop d'émotions et d'informations dans la même journée. Aujourd'hui aurait dût être le début d'une nouvelle vie avec ton diplôme maintenant en poche, tu serai devenue ambassadrice d'un pays où il n'y aurait eut quasiment aucun habitant au mètre carré, tu n'aurais plus jamais fait de mal à personne, plus jamais, mais bien évidemment ça n'a pas put se passer comme prévu, pour changer ...

Tu retiras tes chaussures et t'allongea sur le lit, les oreillers épousaient parfaitement la forme de ta tête, il ne t'en fallut pas plus pour t'endormir.

Tu te réveillas après trois heures de sommeil, tu décidas ensuite de descendre rejoindre les autres pour essayer de te socialiser, cependant arrivée en bas de l'escalier tu entendis une discussion qui te blessa :

« Elle compte nous honorer de sa présence ? » Demanda une voix.

« C'est une épave cette fille » Commenta une autre.

« Raven ça suffit ! » Fit Charles exaspéré « Elle a besoin d'aide et je vais l'aider, je me fiche que tu l'apprécies ou non »

« je croyais que mon opinion avait une certaine valeur pour toi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ?! Qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale pour te faire réagir comme ça ?! »

« Vous devriez la voir en action » Intervint Erik « Ses pouvoirs sont ... impressionnants »

« Vraiment ? » Fit sarcastiquement Raven « Et on parle de quoi exactement ? »

« Télékinésie et très certainement contrôle des corps » Fit Charles « Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant »

« Et en plus d'être une bombe à retardement elle est mortellement dangereuse ? Ah mais formidable, ça me donne vraiment envie de l'apprécier ! »

J'avais raison, pensas-tu, je suis bel et bien un monstre, je ne devrais pas être ici ! Tu te décida très vite et choisis de t'en aller, tu laissa tomber tes chaussures et t'enfuis en courant, les larmes dégringolant sur tes joues. Oui tu étais dangereuse ! Oui tu ne te contrôlais pas mais ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas ratée ta tentative lorsque tu avais 15 ans , peut-être ne serais-tu pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui, peut-être devais-tu réessayer et réussir cette fois.

« Raven ça suf... non ! » S'exclama Charles en entendant tes pensées.

Il se leva et parti en courant sous les regards inquiets de toutes les personnes présentes. Il tenta de pénétrer ton esprit mais tu lui bloquais l'accès, il n'arrivait à percevoir que quelques bribes, par exemple le jour où tes parents t'avaient chasser de chez eux en te traitant de monstre. Il te chercha pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures sans résultats, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où tu étais. Impuissant et désespéré il rentra. Il s'aperçut que tu avais laissé ton sac et tous tes papiers d'identités, avec un sourire satisfait il se rendit compte que tu serai obligée de venir les récupérer. Il attendit une bonne partie de la nuit, tout le monde dormait sauf lui. Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand il entendit du bruits dans la cuisine. Calmement il y entra et vit :

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu... » Commença-t-il avant de se faire épingler au mur avec l'impression qu'on lui enserrait la gorge.

« Charles ! Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Je ... » Commenças-tu, te sentant dépasser par les évènements, il faut que je calme ! Je ne dois pas le tuer, te criais-tu à toi-même.

« J'ai confiance en vous! Détendez-vous» Te fit Charles pour la énième fois aujourd'hui « concentrez-vous sur votre respiration, voilà comme ça »

Charles s'écroula sur le sol dès que tu relâchas la pression, il toussa et tu te précipitas vers lui :

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je vous promets c'était un accident ! Je ... je vais récupérer mes affaires et m'en aller » Pleuras-tu en commençant à te relever mais Charles t'en empêcha en te prenant dans ses bras « lâchez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, pitié »

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal, tout comme je ne t'en ferai jamais » Rassura Charles en se mettant à te tutoyer.

« V... Tu n'en sais rien » DIs-tu en te laissant aller contre lui.

« Si je le sais. Je sais également que tu as entendue Raven, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit, elle une tendance à être jalouse »

« Elle n'a aucune raison de l'être » Fis-tu, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, après tout tu ne me laisses que deux jours pour te persuader de rester, je te veux en pleine forme et je ne t'autorise plus à t'enfuir de cette manière, seule et perdue » Fit Charles en te raccompagnant jusqu'à ta chambre.

« Tu sais que tu n'arriveras à rien en deux jours seulement ? »

« J'aime les défis »

Tu restas les deux jours, et les deux jours se transformèrent en semaines, tu étais de plus en plus proche de Charles et Raven avait de plus en plus de mal avec toi:

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Te demanda Charles lorsque tu le rejoignis.

« Etrangement bien » Souris-tu en t'installant à côté de lui « Des nouvelles pour Shaw ? »

« Non mais Moira est sur le coup, tu devrais le savoir puisque tu passes tes journées avec elle »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens comme une pointe de reproche ? » Ris-tu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Charles, je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que tu me caches quelque chose » Fis-tu en te servant une tasse de thé juste avec l'aide de tes pouvoirs, ce qui fit sourire Charles « Quoi ? »

« J'aime simplement te voir utiliser tes pouvoirs sans toute cette peur sur le visage »

« Et bien, crois-le ou non mais une personne incroyable m'a beaucoup aidée »

« Vraiment ? Etait-il intelligent ? »

« Plutôt oui »

« Beau ? »

« Assez »

« Séduisant ? » Sourit Charles.

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin Charles »

« Tu me brises le coeur » Rit-il.

Depuis que tu avais acceptée de rester et que tu vais amenée tes affaires ici, Charles et toi vous étiez énormément rapprocher, au point qu'une certaine tension s'était développée, laissant à Erik le plaisir de vous titiller là-dessus. Les gestes tendres et le besoin du toucher de l'autre devenaient primordiales. A plusieurs reprises vous aviez failli vous embrasser mais à chaque fois quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait vous interrompre, ce qui aujourd'hui aussi ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Les tensions entre Charles et Erik augmentaient tous les jours un peu plus, à chaque fois tu arrivais à faire tampon et les calmer mais là, plus Erik se rapprochait de Shaw plus la situation devenait ingérable.

Lorsque Charles fut transporté à l'hôpital et qu'il fut confirmé qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes tu te sentis coupable. Tu aurais put arrêter Erik, le contrôler, contrôler n'importe qui mais tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu t'étais contenter de regarder. Tu pris alors une décision importante, tu écrivis un mot à Charles, lui avouant tes sentiments mais que tu te sentais trop coupable pour ce qui était arrivé pour rester. Tu acceptas alors de travailler pour le gouvernement, ambassadrice en Russie, tu étais une mutante et tu étais américaine, tu étais par définitive la meilleure personne pour se poste bien que cela te mettait en danger. Grâce à Hank tu continuais d'avoir des nouvelles de Charles. Hank te suppliait de revenir car Charles ne s'en sortait plus sans toi, qu'il perdait ses pouvoirs à cause du traitement pour sa colonne vertébrale.

Tu te tournas vers la fenêtre de ton bureau, te demandant quoi faire :

« Madame ? Le premier ministre souhaiterait vous voir pour parler de la soirée de réconciliation du mois prochain » Fit un employé de l'ambassade.

« Bien, faites-le entrer ... » Ordonnas-tu.

Tu regardas une dernière fois la lettre de Hank, avais-tu vraiment le droit de revenir après presque un an d'absence ? Ce n'était pas une question mais de nécessité. Dès que ton rendez-vous avec le premier ministre fut terminé, tu pris le premier avion pour les Etats-Unis. Le lendemain de ton arrivée, tu demandas à aller voir Erik, grâce à ton poste on t'y autorisa :

« Y/N ? » S'étonna Erik en se levant d'un bond « Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu peur pour toi ! Personne n'avait de tes nouvelles ! »

« Tu te tais Erik ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? JFK ? Sérieusement ?! »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué ! J'ai essayé de le sauver au contraire ! » Se défendit-il « Comment va Charles ? »

« D'après Hank, pas très bien »

« Tu n'es pas avec lui ? »

« Non »

« Où étais-tu ? »

« J'ai été envoyé comme ambassadrice en Russie pour ... apaiser les tensions. J'ai pris quelques jours »

« Je vois ... »

« Erik ! »

« Que dit ... Hank pour Charles ? »

« Je ne te dirais rien »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais des regrets et je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu as fait tout ce que tu as fait après Cuba »

« J'essaie seulement de protéger nos frères et soeurs mutants ! »

« Tu essaies d'aller plus vite que la population mondiale Erik et tu le sais, ce n'est en forçant la main de quelqu'un ... »

« Que l'on arrive à ses fins » Compléta-t-il avec un regard nostalgique « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec Charles ? Tu savais qu'il t'aimait non ? »

« Je n'avais aucune certitude et ... je ne pouvais pas le regarder sans me sentir coupable »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu le sais ! »

« Erik n'amène pas ce sujet sur le taps sinon je risque de dire quelque chose qui dépassera ma pensée »

« Tes pouvoirs ? »

« Sous contrôle, je n'ai tué personne si c'est là ta question »

« Ont-ils évolués ? »

« Oui »

« A quel point ? »

« Erik tu sais à quel point je déteste priver une personne de son libre-arbitre »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Peu importe ... Je vais y aller, je ne suis même pas sûre que venir ici était une bonne idée »

« Si ça l'était ! » Fit Erik avec force « Je me sens un peu seul je l'avoue »

« ça ne te fera pas de mal » Fis-tu « Au revoir Erik »

Lorsque tu sortis tu eus besoin de quelques minutes pour te ressaisir :

« Tout va bien madame ? » Demanda l'un des agents de sécurité.

« Oui merci, bonne journée »

Quand tu fus dehors tu retournas dans ta voiture et tenta de trouver le courage d'aller voir Charles et de l'affronter, les retrouvailles risquaient de ne pas être très ... agréables. L'idée qu'il te déteste te traversa l'esprit et te fit presque pleurer. Tu inspiras profondément et pris la route jusqu'à l'école. En arrivant devant les grilles tu compris que Hank ne t'avait raconté qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il s'était passé, l'endroit avait presque l'air à l'abandon et l'écriteau de l'école était au sol, symbole d'une époque révolue. Tu poussas les grilles avant de remonter en voiture et de te garer devant la propriété. Tu frappas à la porte après avoir essayé de reprendre contenance, ce fut Hank qui t'ouvrit :

« Y/N ?! » S'exclama-t-il ravi.

« Hank ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! » Souris-tu en le prenant dans tes bras.

Hank et toi étiez de très bon amis, tu avais choisis de le soutenir dans son envie de changer, après tout, qui étais-tu pour l'empêcher de faire ses propres choix ?

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demandas-tu tandis qu'il te faisait entrer « Que s'est-il passé ici ? La guerre du Vietnam est arrivé jusqu'ici ? ! »

« Presque » Soupira Hank « Je vais bien, c'est ma dernière lettre qui t'a fait venir ? »

« Oui, si je l'avais reçue plutôt je serais venue aussi tôt que possible » Répondis-tu, cachant le fait que tu avais hésité à revenir « Comment va Charles ? »

« Et bien ... c'est difficile à dire »

« Où est-il ? »

« Sûrement dans ce qu'il reste de son bureau, tu as besoin que je t'y conduise ? »

« Je pense que je vais y arriver » Rassuras-tu.

« Contente que tu sois de retour » Te fit Hank.

Tu montas le grand escalier, un escalier qui était jonché de détritus de toutes sortes. Tu allas à gauche puis à droite et tu vis que la porte du bureau de Charles était ouverte, il regardait la fenêtre, son visage était muet d'expressions. Tu restas à le regarder pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne sa tête vers toi, se sentant observé. En te voyant il se figea et tu t'approchas doucement :

« Bonjour » Murmuras-tu timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Claqua Charles.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demandas-tu en ignorant sa question.

« Comment ai-je l'air d'aller ? »

« Tu pourrais être pire ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau « Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu es partie pour, je cite « te refaire une vie et me laisser me reconstruire » car tu te sentais coupable »

« Charles » Priais-je.

« Va-t-en, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, parce qu'après tout, regarde-moi ! Je marche donc tout va bien ! » Fit-il sarcastiquement en se levant et en marchant vers toi.

« Je suis revenue parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Que s'est-il passé Charles ? Il n'y a pas que Cuba qui te ronge »

« Va-t-en ! » Cria-t-il.

« Parle-moi ! » Crias-tu à ton tour.

« DEGAGE ! » Hurla-t-il avant que tu ne le gifles.

« Tu ne me parleras plus jamais de cette façon, est-ce que c'est clair ? Alors maintenant on va s'asseoir et on va discuter comme nous le faisions ! »

« Non ! Cette époque s'est terminée au moment où tu es partie. Avant que je ne lise ta lettre, j'ai cru que tu étais partie pour quelques jours, seulement après plusieurs semaines quand je suis revenu ici et que j'ai vu ton mot j'ai compris que ça ne servait plus à rien de t'attendre ! »

« Charles je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ! »

« TU ETAIS CE QU'IL Y AVAIT DE MIEUX POUR MOI ! »Hurla-t-il avant de reprendre plus calmement « En moins d'un an j'ai perdu ma soeur, mon meilleur ami, une guerre à débutée et a détruit ce que j'avais commencé à construire, j'ai même perdu mes jambes et le pire, le pire de tout c'est que je t'ai perdu toi ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! J'avais même réussi à voir une de tes pensées sur moi et j'allais même me déclarer ! »

Tu le regardas, réfléchissant puis sans lui laisser le temps de penser tu l'embrassas passionnément :

« Je t'aimais Charles et je t'aime toujours »

« Arrête » Supplia-t-il « ne me fais pas ça quand tu sais que tu vas repartir »

« Je pourrai rester » Fis-tu « Je pourrais rester, tu es plus important que n'importe quel emploi ! »

« Tu voudrais vivre avec moi ? Je suis une épave »

« Non, tu as juste besoin d'aide pour te remettre » Rassuras-tu avec bienveillance.

Soudain du bruits se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Charles et toi vous regardâtes et vous descendîtes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hank ? » Demanda Charles en prenant ta main dans la sienne.

« Ah Professeur ! » Fit un homme que ni Charles ni toi ne connaissiez « Y/N ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« On se connait ? » Demandas-tu en même temps que Charles.

« Vous marchez ? » S'étonna l'inconnu en regardant Charles.

« En effet »

« Y/N tu n'es pas supposée être en Russie ? » S'étonna à nouveau l'inconnu.

« Pardon ? » Fis-tu « Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions »

« Vous êtes déjà mariés ? » S'étonna-t-il en vous montrant Charles et toi du doigt.

« Heu ... On peut vous aider ? » Redemanda Charles en reprenant contenance bien qu'en gardant un sourire en coin.

« Je m'appelle Logan et ... le vous du futur m'a chargé de vous retrouver »


	2. Le noël des Avengers

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ee5b796daa6565dc7e404749677d069"Noël, quelle merveilleuse période que Noël, pourquoi ça ? Parce que c'est la période d'une magie que l'on ne retrouve qu'une fois par an. Tu étais heureuse d'avoir pu rentrer à la Tour Stark avant le début des festivités. Arrivée pendant la nuit, tu avais réussi à éviter à peu près tout le monde grâce à Vision qui était ton complice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="122db1cb3f3537bdd75d2319a6942c6b"A peine réveillée, tu sortie quelques gâteaux de ta cachète secrète, connaissant Pietro et Clint tu avais de la chance qu'elle soit encore pleine. Tu te calas un peu mieux dans ton lit gigantesque, car Tony ne connaissant pas la simplicité, tu ne pouvais pas avoir une chambre aux dimensions classiques et aux meubles adaptés. Tu avais très rapidement remarqué que ta chambre était l'une des plus belles et les plus spacieuses de la tour après celle de Tony, aujourd'hui encore tu en cherchais les raisons, si tant est qu'il y en est. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a07fa7f30c0b69b1cdfd9d502d5c7085"Tu allumas donc ta télé et choisit de regarder un film de Noël, tu étais aussi puissante que Thor, aussi dangereuse que Natasha mais tu avais la même résistance que Clint devant un nouvel arc. Seul tes yeux étaient visible, mais lorsqu'on toqua à ta porte, tu ne pus retenir un grognement :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62af0316e8558825f0653f85c5135395" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62af0316e8558825f0653f85c5135395"« Je suis pas là »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f57f20c9c8b22c65db28db55a63229fb"« Vraiment ? » Fit une voix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5fcbb44140e872bebb01b1d02f1b3d6"« Je ne suis pas disponible »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84df149daab1f6bf6edb48d1c190bded"« Tu le seras pour moi » Fit la personne qui avait osé de te déranger avant d'entrer dans ta chambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c8dd3c20d1bd187f3ee93c62f662468"« Loki ! » Chouinas-tu « Je veux juste regarder un film tranquillement »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c614097dcb32e8fd8baffb786db81f10"« C'est justement pour ça que je suis là » Dit-il en faisant apparaitre deux chocolats chauds préparés comme tu les aimais, accompagnés d'un assortiment de biscuits et gâteaux qui te donnèrent l'eau à la bouche. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="861a547295af90e66023f2ae8dd865f7"« Tu veux quoi en échange ? » Demandas-tu, suspicieuse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cb31ca7cdce4e15fb0b2f0c5fe81a87"« Une petite place pour regarder ce film » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33a73da54061f88d95b234e5a0761080" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33a73da54061f88d95b234e5a0761080"Avec un faux sourire agacé tu te déplaças, mais tes grimaces de douleurs inquiétèrent Loki qui te relava ton tee-shirt :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c02670cb3765dc93b8a0622688098a7a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c02670cb3765dc93b8a0622688098a7a"« NON MAIS OH ! » T'écrias-tu en lui giflant la main avant de rabaisser ton haut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc214b35f058d727a463dd2f8ee9ccfa"« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Je croyais que tu devais juste récupérer des informations ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="755c8b59133694e26b863026e6496c1f"« Oui ! Dans une prison russe pour hommes de grande sécurité . »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58fac542dd1525624c3c823dccf14b43"« Tu y es allé toute seule ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad4c9d763e63b637d321353959c5da1f"« Oui parce que dès que l'un de vous vient c'est l'Enfer sur Terre ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1457ef3957547c6cc20e79aff62dc35" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1457ef3957547c6cc20e79aff62dc35"Loki te fixa puis usa de ses pouvoirs pour te soigner, ce qui fit que ton corps se relaxa d'un coup, Loki vint s'installer à côté de toi et te cala contre son tors. C'était un accord tacite entre vous, après chaque mission Loki devait venir te voir pour s'assurer que tu étais en pleine forme, du moins c'est ce qu'il t'avait dit. Loki t'avait donné cette raison pour cacher ses véritables motivations :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41729b3f581036f83b9dfc34a4a6d52e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41729b3f581036f83b9dfc34a4a6d52e"1- s'assurer que tu étais toujours vivante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f84fb7b9143bf14c8f4e32814d9e221"2- voir ton sourire /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="36d3d6f0e7b03bf8284d4fd3f432ee14"3- Pouvoir pendre la femme de sa vie dans ses bras /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f53f0f6f670a23aee6dcc51715a40b8"4- gratter le plus de temps possible avec l'amour de sa vie avant qu'un abruti ne vienne tout gâcher sous entendu : Clint Barton. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d516c20de0b74fdb216338200524cc2b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d516c20de0b74fdb216338200524cc2b"Loki ne regardait pas vraiment le film, il repensait aux quelques jours pendant lesquels tu avais été absente. Tony avait tenté de te suivre à la trace avec une de ses armures sans succès, Wanda avait voulu user de ses pouvoirs, Bruce voulait t'accompagner car apparement le Hulk avait besoin de prendre l'air ... bref, dès ton départ l'ambiance avait été plus que tendue, pour une raison toute simple : tu vivais entourée de personnes amoureuses de toi qui seraient capables de tout juste pour recevoir un sourire de ta part et qui se sentaient dépendantes de toi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="25b61a15fe5d3d776ce53bad1fc8873f"Natasha avait failli tuer tout le monde à plusieurs reprises juste parce que tu ne répondais pas à ses messages, pour ta défense, tu tentais de survivre en pleine tempête de neige russe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4fe85b3b525374222b50cb14fc15475"Bucky, Tony, Thor et Pietro avaient finis toutes les bouteilles que le milliardaire possédait. Scott qui avait rejoint l'équipe avait chanté des chansons romantiques donnant l'envie de se tuer avec Clint et Wanda. Steve n'avait quasiment rien dit, à croire qu'il imitait le soldat de l'hiver, Bruce avait raté toutes ses expériences, Peter quant à lui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et dès qu'il se faisait rembarrer il énervait tout le monde d'autant plus en disant : « Y/N ne me traiterait pas comme ça ! » Quant à Loki il était à peu près sûr d'avoir lu le même livre encore et encore sans s'en rendre compte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="039741cc1ec57c8c9a0f25f35b9db9f1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="039741cc1ec57c8c9a0f25f35b9db9f1"Totalement ignorante de la situation et de ton entourage, tu ne vis pas la grimace de dégout sur le visage de Loki quand ta porte s'ouvrit en grand avant que trois énormes masses vinrent s'écraser sur ton lit lorsque ton film toucha à sa fin :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="004b6cfd2cb1c63de7ebc4611b5a7d37" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="004b6cfd2cb1c63de7ebc4611b5a7d37"« TU ES RENTRÉE ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35a7b2e2dc15cd1aa96189af77de07fc"« Scott ! Peter ! Clint ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur mon lit ! » T'agaças-tu avant de te faire tuer à coup de câlins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="edc020c1661648fe1d576e06610255ed"« Je ne veux plus que tu partes ! » Chouinèrent-ils en poussant Loki qui tomba du lit avant de te caler entre eux, Clint lui offrit un magnifique sourire hypocrite auquel Loki ne répondit que par un regard noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc29ffc81b859191e8b6ef176c309ddf"« Je vais aller prendre ma douche et je vous rejoins en bas » soupiras-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="801a7ea8b2acdf30c6d825e7f2663e37"« Je peux venir ? » Demanda Scott avant de se retrouver brutalement en dehors de la chambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1fd15eec8c96ea755fddad817436c0d1"« On t'attendra dans la salle à manger » Fit Loki avant de t'embrasser la tempe puis de partir, tirant un Peter et Scott qui boudaient derrière lui après avoir fait sortir Clint avec un coup de pied au derrière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d99bf348f63b8ff52539b3d80982f88" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d99bf348f63b8ff52539b3d80982f88"Puisque tu étais enfin en repos, car le mot vacances lorsque l'on est un superhéros n'existe pas, tu te décidas à prendre un bain dans lequel tu t'endormis. Voyant que tu avais dormi pendant presque trois quart-d'heures, tu fis ton shampoing en vitesse puis te prépara tout aussi rapidement. Tu finissais juste d'enfiler ton pull quand ta porte s'ouvrit en grand, ou plutôt, quand elle sortie de ses gonds, laissant apparaître Bucky, Steve et Thor qui avaient l'air en panique. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e60215c9cddb377af4aa15b1b548be85"Puis tu mourus asphyxier ... Enfin non mais presque:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35cc7aeafdf1c450fdc7140a5987007d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35cc7aeafdf1c450fdc7140a5987007d"« Peux ... pas ... respirer » Tentas-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f80914742fbd132bec7a75c0d222b5c"« Tu es en vie ?! » S'exclama Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afc9614ce27e542075f78e3fa84c78c7"« Tu vas bien ?! » Fit à son tour Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="29dd94aef15ee1b5646cc6bc4c25a349"« Tu ne t'es pas noyée ?! » Termina Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f70e9c5948fc5a92a9f1cf7b6392bbcf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f70e9c5948fc5a92a9f1cf7b6392bbcf"Puis tu ne compris plus rien car ils enchainaient les questions à vitesse grand V et tu n'arrivais plus à suivre :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e54796070e1239d91681f60097843eb2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e54796070e1239d91681f60097843eb2"« WOW ! On se calme ! Je me suis juste endormie dans mon bain ! » Expliquas-tu en élevant la voix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48c8949fc3fbc5b75433a141e9fca0d9"« MAIS C'EST DANGEREUX ! » S'exclama Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3f29c9378282f03a834a7e67d2d01d6"« TU AURAIS PU TE NOYER ! » Fit Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3eaf875a8ed68d1671fe74e15fd0c180"« ON AURAIT PU TE PERDRE POUR TOUJOURS ! » Conclut Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f3fd4dc484ee44fd808b3ebfd0bb967"« Bon, vous avez fini de jouer les mamans poules ?! » Soupiras-tu, cette journée ne se déroulait pas selon tes plans, mais ça, tu aurais dû t'en douter.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bd3ef34a5e0ed1fba38ad4834cf1297" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bd3ef34a5e0ed1fba38ad4834cf1297"Sans comprendre ce qu'il t'arrivait, Bucky te mis sur son épaule sous les cris dégoutés ( mais surtout jaloux) de Steve et Thor, avant de partir rejoindre les autres. A ton grand plaisir, tu découvris que Tony avait fait décorer la tour pour Noël avec tes couleurs préférées. Quand les autres purent te regarder, quand tu regagnas la terre ferme, tu fis un tour sur toi-même pour tout voir, des étoiles dans les yeux. Scott, Sam, Clint, Wanda et Tony avaient déjà leur téléphone à la main et se la jouait paparazzi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a694f9c783e085f3299912e03d49889" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a694f9c783e085f3299912e03d49889"« Tony ! C'est magnifique ! » T'exclamas-tu en le regardant, des étoiles dans les yeux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa79f02ab05b6ab4cf98716dbc0d4bcc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa79f02ab05b6ab4cf98716dbc0d4bcc"Avant de te répondre, il lança un regard victorieux aux autres, qui eux, en échange, étaient en train de le maudire pour plusieurs générations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6d5194f09e658826e6b48c030c632d5b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6d5194f09e658826e6b48c030c632d5b"« Est-ce que ça mérite un câlin ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc0f3c1088b5282ae88d780f1c6eac3a"« Tu peux en réclamer autant que tu le souhaites pour toute la période des fêtes » Répondis-tu avant de te caler dans les bras de Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79af4221bffde9e76ebfb760d850a01c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79af4221bffde9e76ebfb760d850a01c"Au bout d'une minute, quelqu'un vous sépara, mais en les regardant tu n'arrivas pas à déterminer qui. Alors que vous alliez vous mettre à table, ils faisaient tous l'effort de manger ensemble mais seulement lorsque tu étais présente. Tu étais sur le point de t'installer quand ton téléphone sonna, tout le monde fusilla l'appareil du regard,tu décrochas en voyant qui t'appelait :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="864fda1a6560494da0ec7e46e1eabafb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="864fda1a6560494da0ec7e46e1eabafb"« Logan ? Tout va bien ?! C'est Eric ? Ou Charles ? » Demandas-tu précipitamment en t'éloignant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24546fd0c467ea42a9ff248124804f1d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24546fd0c467ea42a9ff248124804f1d"En te voyant disparaître dans la pièce d'à côté, ils se levèrent tous d'un bon pour coller leur oreille contre le mur :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="458e7fa13e1561e71c525815791e04ed" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="458e7fa13e1561e71c525815791e04ed"« Pousse-toi ! Tu m'écrases gros balourd ! » Râla Loki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4bc1bb112bff2ecd784f72b6148380a"« Tony tu vires ta main ! » S'agaça Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="779097634a869a06e74483683c043017"« Ça ne peut pas être moi ! Je suis entre Captain Igloo numéro et Legolas ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c75380384ce68adcd891609e56853ba8"« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Legolas ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c9983b6bf041fb29ca0229950c793149"« Mais je t'écoute Katniss ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc00d94d8e1971c9eb8a274ab0cbf52a"« Et bien moi au moins, j'ai une photo de Y/N et moi ! » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80aa02a62e866ed34fdb8120a6b7a350"« COMMENT ?! » Rugirent les autres en s'éloignant du mur pour se tourner vers Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e63f336fbed7b01701dc7c8bb1b99bc"« Quand ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6326db90a35a77ee5101bd789facf6e7"« Où ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a138764a5a8ba71b5713fc38006ea2c"« Comment ?! » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bec3da14802e9675f7d24cfcd7aee853"« Traitre ! » S'écria Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="856b48af343ab3fba47560bb85103394"« Hey ! Peter en a une aussi ! Et Strange ! » Se défendit Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb23c59a4635c9f01d107f173392ee70"« Ah oui ?! » S'écrièrent-ils à nouveau en se tournant , cette fois vers Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ea7516b139df86d21e8ab2f8318b2ee"« Je suis son chouchou ! C'est pas de ma faute ! » Pleurnicha Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="837e18a3a9453f511b9440fb75a3a1c3"« Il veut rencontrer Mjolnir ou quoi ?! » s'énerva Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="668e510bb51cd975a2338384755960ec"« Laisse-moi faire mon frère » Fit Loki en faisant apparaître son armure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b87eee0337d8c23e0c169e1e84215ba7"« Brooklyn contre Queens, je veux voir ça » Ajouta Steve en gonflant ses muscles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c1e4ce1a26e1deb6e9790259ca269922"« je vais t'aider » Ajouta Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1cef82758dcc2294e888b69aaf61a33f"« Et on pourra faire ça toute la journée ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca7646a2c96b3f71b833ba1d4359cb04"« Je vais le scalper » Décida Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2bf6dd2d59ce6e440d8c3dc67eade67"« WANDA ! PIETRO ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! » Hurla Clint en se débattant « NATASHA AIDE-MOI ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88d863e5d6ccd756f71f975d39abfa63"« T'es le prochain après Peter ! » Répondit la rousse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dd817077e015968bbf313dadaeb2ece"« Si quelqu'un doit payer se serait plutôt Tony » Fit Bruce « C'est lui qui a ajouté le gamin à l'équipe »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5013c8c0c99ca8ab4d00755d17b6de8d"" Encore une fois, je m'émerveille devant ton génie » Fit Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1be8f6042899634761211e497eb3eff"« Il paiera aussi pour la Sokovie » Firent les jumeaux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce3310a2ad5076358f692407c5d5981a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce3310a2ad5076358f692407c5d5981a"Leur débat fut brusquement coupé quand tu apparus en panique, manteau et sac à la main :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="189799d980b83970fefcdb398fdaf7b1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="189799d980b83970fefcdb398fdaf7b1"« Je dois y aller ! Je reviens plus tard ! » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96e828238525e43c36d87249a2b60a3d"« Quoi ?! Mais tu vas où ?! » S'écrièrent-ils en choeur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b17132baab3febf81ca2c79160eb96e0"« Pas le temps ! Vous inquiétez pas, Strange sera avec moi ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e56f37cd07c119fb88765fb62dc7c966"« C'est supposé nous rassurer ça ? » Fit Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7bd1b39b1fca59ac7f5ed15c6ab71dc7"« Ce copieur de barbe » Râla Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4b47457aff6c6370d482323fade26f5d"« Vous ne pouvez pas hacker son téléphone ? » Demanda Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31745a4dc45a76881de729161c39e8a3"« Nous respectons sa vie privée ! » Firent Bruce et Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="317d562ba50e7ea6ed4e94772d337289"« Vous voulez la faire avaler à qui celle là ? » Demandèrent Sam et Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86c8bda8f1f62bef46967dba4051a463"« En plus, nous devons savoir si elle doit retrouver Strange pour un rencard où si c'est pour une mission » Ajouta Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93af070936d1154429842d05010a6d57"« Elle n'a pas tord » Confirma Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="362b16bcde40be888d5545d36a4a5333"« Bon ça va ! » Soupira Tony qui fit quelques manipulations sur son téléphone « Qui c'est ce Logan ? C'est qui Pr.X ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b440578696135952b3ad8d392c70572"« Aucune idée et je n'aime pas ça » Fit Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4f2255b5b2be89c0c23b161b003a940"« Laissons-lui l'après-midi avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives » Décida Loki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a11ff28c6f8523b2ff56cf5ab8b61fde"« Tête de bouc n'a pas tord, mais cette réponse m'étonne » Intervint Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d87b91b297b3747c7956990a90ef275"« On t'a pas demandé ton opinion le piaf ! » Enchérit Loki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aef41dd9946c5df9a5b5fa2e9ef3e6eb"« Tu as un problème avec les oiseaux ?! » Firent Clint et Sam en choeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c953324a00ef75bb2d33c16f9c50534"« Au moins, les fourmis sont utiles » Ajouta Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79325682b8f9dcdb8406f10bdba4718e"« Oh mais la ferme espèce de zoophile » Râla Tony avant de partir dans son labo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="536a3ed5c37b60fc30464aefd63a0900"« Et bien si personne ne veut manger, je me porte volontaire » Fit Pietro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f1a6744ad2155f1a51bd0fb2df3c4f5"« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne stresses pas ?! » Demanda Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="46d934177c6ee2dc2a3d10fba82f702c"« Nous cacherais-tu une information ? » Demanda à son tour Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb1be49fa63ab23df89df32d122deda0"« Le Pr.X dans son téléphone, c'est son père » Expliqua simplement Pietro en se saisissant du plat de pommes de terre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="027f5aeda98818c79b839a9b657c0291"« Son père est prof ?! » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f9617923330ba657c3bee3dd8878d3d"« Ouais, ils gèrent des enfants à problèmes, genre dyslexie je pense » Fit Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6eee518ac43ad212353d5c8f9ef6c3af"« Alors je me demande vraiment d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs » marmonna Bucky en prenant de force, le plat de patates des mains de Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e35b854005e2c25957138a8a4621476" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e35b854005e2c25957138a8a4621476"Vers 16h, alors que tout le monde faisait semblant de s'occuper, ils reçurent un message, où plutôt une photo de toi et Strange, vous étiez à la patinoire de Central Park. Vingt minutes plus tard, tu les vis tous débarquer et tu hésitais entre fuir lâchement car tu détestais attirer l'attention ou assumer et leur expliquer pour ton père et Strange qui l'aidait régulièrement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35b001eefedc44ea1200dcdc18b49b2c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35b001eefedc44ea1200dcdc18b49b2c"«Y/N ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ton escouade se ramène ? » Demanda ton parrain, Eric alias Magneto. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca374b5d6af4bcef1836318bba80f82d"« Si je le savais ... » Soupiras-tu avant de remarquer l'expression de furie de ton père « Papa ? Tout va bien ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16fef87aaae2ce033525c58b97cac3e2"« Non ! Un c'était trop ! Mais là ... » Marmonna-t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f12061f9954bdcecee75861ba4262bb"« Je suis quelqu'un de bien ! » Se défendit Strange en lâchant ta main précipitamment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe171c59007fbe5f176566fa86adaa75"« Celui qui me prendra ma famille n'est pas encore né car personne ne sera jamais assez bien » claqua Charles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8d32a0c6cfa96e9d1f2e61e22c0b1ae"« pas surprotecteur hein ... » Se moqua Eric./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="97745aa7b31b840833c360d0ca6f686d"« Toi tu te tais ! Je te rappel que tu as laissé un de ses petits-amis coincés dans des montagnes russes ! » Fit Charles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="541881091a4ed66dd44c5e29870aefc2"« Et toi tu as donné des migraines à tous ceux qu'elle t'a présenté ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a03b726e4dd19c6fb5e04fe0530f0db"« heureusement que je suis, ou du moins, étais, un neurochirurgien... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="44d702d4962acb0782b2dd7666ee0d4b"« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler depuis cinq minutes ?! » Demanda-tu en perdant patience./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fde037300089be71cb094c1654de8732"« Y/N ! » Hurla une voix que tu ne connaissais que trop bien, mais avant de pouvoir te retourner tu étais déjà à l'autre bout du parc :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08adfec03c916966528d9876556498d2"« Pietro ! Je t'ai dit de ne plus faire ça ! » Dis-tu en tentant de calmer ta nausée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f149bf07a64bbd40ff27f4ad0bb50ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f149bf07a64bbd40ff27f4ad0bb50ae"Pietro n'eut pas le temps de te répondre qu'il s'effondra au sol, la tête entre les mains. Ton père ... Tu demandas mentalement à ton père d'arrêter, et il te répondit que pour ça tu devais revenir dans la seconde ... Toi qui avais pensé qu'en vieillissant ton père se calmerait ... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="228239b49b5c65c567dd18f13b4ded97" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="228239b49b5c65c567dd18f13b4ded97"« Pietro ramène nous, c'est mon père qui te donne cette migraine »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a905d3cec7841949b51fefb0830db6da"« Ton père ?! Mais il est prof ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19be84b00f103ce36bdad3a5461def63"« C'est un mutant ... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca1dfebfe373d7cc399bdbca5da8bbb0"« Quoi ?! mais alors ... toi aussi ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc340db43f48c119f9d69eff6f3b82a1"« Oui ... Ce n'est pas nouveau » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b67807032df2317983545a0767cdbe7"« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as jamais dit ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3356960fd3bab96e21f9080efce9d1b"« T'as jamais demandé »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df6458d429850a14eb259b8e81fdfcf4"« Elle est pourrie ton excuse »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad4585c17f5aa95248108bb479a1a3e2"« C'est la vérité crétin »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a973502e0e1e61cd6ad32eee051d68a"« Je ne te permets pas ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="279d7a2c41ec7e9a1cd668d3e228e0d8"« Bon tu nous ramènes ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cffe9d7f02f709f27434aa88f32d8203"« Mais les autres vont vouloir te voler ... » Chouina Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d293aa743df448dace979931da08bed"« Tu préfères ça où mourir d'un anévrisme ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3810cb4cc093baa34c1d8cbd8b1c0520"« Bon on y va »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ab24136275f242d67e749a647cc1b67" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ab24136275f242d67e749a647cc1b67"Décidément, tu détestais vraiment quand Pietro faisait ça. Tu t'appuyas sur la personne la plus proche de toi, soit Scott qui se fit fusiller du regard par tout le monde, même ton père et Eric, tu avais l'estomac en vrac. Finalement, tout le monde se calma pour profiter de la patinoire, Natasha et toi en étiez les reines, enchaînant les figures sous les applaudissements, tandis que Steve avait bien fait comprendre que lui vivant, jamais Ô grand jamais il n'essaierait, tout comme Thor mais qui lui n'eut pas le choix à cause de son propre frère. Le dieu blond se retrouva avec un énorme hématome au bras sans pouvoir se rappeler laquelle de ses chutes en était la cause. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88714f0335b6c71e707aa3276b3bad1c"Tu fis une petite pause afin de pouvoir parler avec ton père : /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26e3e21d198645b48fef0e182b90d4f2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26e3e21d198645b48fef0e182b90d4f2"« Ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça tu sais »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f18def238a41e825456dda2910b72536"« C'est parce que tu n'es pas capable de voir ce qu'ils pensent, et Dieu merci ! » Répliqua ton père./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e67c058bde87301443c8a390448e179"« Tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus immonde que tu n'ai jamais entendue »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2fa364e232f715e7896765b9ccd8780"« Quand ça te concerne c'est le cas »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="093fa75aef9f9e730b8fd34623dace39"« Qu'est-ce que ça sera le jour où je déciderai de fonder une famille » Râlas-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="810321eb32e86fa4871c00393ac35662" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="810321eb32e86fa4871c00393ac35662"Tout le monde entendit tes paroles et ils se figèrent tous sur place, imaginant ce que pourrais être leur vie avec toi, puis tout vira au cauchemar et ils se sentirent tous fusillés du regard par Charles. Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, ils se mirent à se prendre la tête pour savoir qui s'assiéraient à côté de toi en voiture, bien évidemment tu étais totalement ignorante de cette guéguerre, et tous furent estomaqués quand tu te mis au volant de ta propre voiture, Strange sur le siège passager avant , Natasha et Peter à l'arrière. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a79a0741d48a3400ef8d4d1a8fba25d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a79a0741d48a3400ef8d4d1a8fba25d"« Je vais les tuer ... » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86285821966063bd98b074a923a7d9c7"« J'en suis »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a0f8e2da4262ce0b81f90d9d934ab42c"« Ce ne sera que justice ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="548d8d0714a8ba2f55dd49005eea0aa2"« Ce gamin me tape sur les nerfs »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5890551cdfdb51c794875904cfda36d0"« Cette traitresse ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dea51bc6cfccedeb8e0925dab7fba0e3"« Je vais le raser lui ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74437a01f274b0102ae2ec30086e3f79" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74437a01f274b0102ae2ec30086e3f79"Les jours suivant passèrent très vite, mais un soir, alors que tu étais enfermée dans ta chambre dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de calme et de tranquillité, ils se réunir dans le salon, même Strange était présent :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a325df8cd806054c8e29c8fc02e8546" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a325df8cd806054c8e29c8fc02e8546"« On est d'accord qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ? » Commença Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc8f456a5a6056e16468cdf4451b277f"« Elle est toujours sur son téléphone » Confirma Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1964002b1d80fe65c9b3801b8999673"« Tu pourrais arrêter d'être toujours d'accord avec moi ? Ça devient flippant » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="752523f54e6cbba18f0e939d8c883102"« Bucky, Sam ce n'est pas le moment ! » Rappela Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2da2d2f3c7f1f89b8bcd3a6e3070448e"« Elle est toujours toute sourire en plus » Ajouta Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a05512519d75dfa0f5022087015b081c"« Elle a même eut un fou rire ! » Fit Scott. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="582fb883d4ebb7501c5d8464c6f0d2f4"« Elle parle peut-être à son père, après tout ils sont proches » Tenta Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5afb99d692309e775071b9c7fdba59a6"« Même quand tu as une bonne relation avec tes parents tu ne sautes pas sur ton téléphone à la moindre notification » Contredit Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33dc1c97d48560fe9362112f3dbcd48e"« Pourquoi ne lui poserait-on pas la question directement ? » Demanda Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bcec2a1a27d644d14493244d1719917c"« Tu veux qu'on se fasse découvrir ou quoi ?! » S'agaça Loki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c68d0fd3c0b32262505edc5ae3978b7"« Ça me gave de l'avouer, mais Loki n'a pas tord » Soupira Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb9dde3bd6ab0ab1348fdc35ee621b90"« Incline-toi devant ma grandeur une bonne fois pour toute Barton » Fit Loki avec un sourire narquois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfbfe297d6968090e34d187d6808ea61"« Tu veux commencer un nouveau conflit ou quoi ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="583a4dfd5389924a3ffb57bf99c2aefe"« La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b240941b06da89bdedab800d846c8ad6"« HEY ! » S'exclama Scott, indigné./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa08c07265bd553d56951613445ee820"« FERMEZ-LA ! » Ordonna Tony en élevant la voix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="903895a61a88282b5611c0a233749d50"« Piètre Dieu » Marmonna imperceptiblement Bruce, mais cela n'échappa pas à Natasha qui eut un sourire en coin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="073978cd8ef8458d4b7fb379f7d2a3cb"« On a qu'à hacker son téléphone » Proposa Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd06d7b77c0b0c2e697bb1fb3800fcb3"« Encore » Ajouta Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d5ce1aef54280886c65a1a237bde427"« Je sais pas, j'aime pas fouiller dans sa vie privée » Fit Pietro « J'ai l'impression de la stalker et franchement je suis pas fan »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3915c3e48284427cf06a4046d0bc8dbb"« Quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu fais ce qu'il faut ! » Contredit Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="193c53e29f93a0b5c704b8d655fa7c0a"« Fait gaffe Barnes, on peut voir le soldat de l'hiver ressortir » Fit Stephen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a8e50629566d0946653338b88bb0356d"« C'est une appli » Fit soudainement Tony, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38bc654b96eaeb7cd149d2188b8fa31b"« Une appli ? Quel genre d'appli ? » Demanda Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="982b0abaf6a8d2c9828878510beb94c7"« Simulation » répondit Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69b0dfa683d89459177b346767dcb09e"« Comment ça s'appelle ? »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84a38bff7f471749212a91b136bd65d2"« Mystic Messenger » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc0f0f66605b94c18a388a06528cce2c"« SERIEUSEMENT ?! J'AI UN POINT EN COMMUN DE PLUS AVEC ELLE QUE VOIS AHAHAHAH ! J'Y JOUE AUSSI ! » S'écria Wanda en faisant une danse de la joie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d17b1207523d7566322fdaa109b335aa"« C'est pas ce jeu où tu sors avec un mec différent et tout ... » Tenta de se rappeler Pietro;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5fec59ed7afa3087c2ffe1e1dad9519e"« Le fait que tu connaisses ça vieux, ça m'inquiète » Lui fit Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="153dcd54b1d547cd0ba556e13ea9c8d1"« Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle jouer à ça ? J'y joue parce que je ne peux pas l'avoir elle, ça me console, mais Y/N elle, elle n'a qu'à choisir ... » Fit soudainement Wanda, gelant tout le monde sur place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="262cc826898abd1417a7530b25751702"« Elle ... » Commença Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12a931abdf87b59eb36a14e8507961c4"« ne ... » continua Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="328d6624f27a405b550c75c06f5b9c5f"« veut ... » Enchaina Loki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96c1698c51c18abb371aa2a45d109f5e"« Pas de nous ... » firent-ils tous en choeur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e89bce5a70a120acc97056bbedf2e477" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e89bce5a70a120acc97056bbedf2e477"Natasha se leva d'un bond et prit l'ascenseur, elle allait gérer la situation, tu serais à elle dès ce soir. Les autres l'observèrent avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'elle avait en tête, seulement, les portes se fermèrent au moment où ils arrivèrent. Quand Natasha arriva devant ta porte de chambre, elle regarda l'heure, 3H30 ... elle allait devoir te réveiller ... Elle entra prudemment, mais quand elle se pencha pour te réveiller elle changea d'idée en remarquant que tu faisais un cauchemar. Elle était la seule au courant de tes cauchemars, tu détestais en parler, effrayée à l'idée que l'on te croit faible. Finalement cela pourrait attendre, elle s'installa à côté de toi et te prit dans ses bras pour te calmer avant de finir par s'endormir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="602d2e590daf4b477348617a27a4e894" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="602d2e590daf4b477348617a27a4e894"Quand tu te réveillas le lendemain matin, tu remarquas la présence de Natasha et ne put retenir un sourire, elle semblait toujours savoir quand tu avais besoin d'elle. Tu lui embrassas le front avant de te lever pour attaquer la journée. On était le 23 décembre, et lorsque tu ressortis de ta salle de bain, Natasha était prête et vous descendirent bras dessus bras dessous pour retrouver les autres. Quand ils vous virent arriver tout le monde se posait la même question : étiez-vous ensemble ? Ils furent « rassurés » quand tu vins t'installer entre Thor et Bucky, posant ta tête sur l'épaule de Bucky tandis que Thor te prenait la main :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62e2db1b116da056b2f86398bbcd8af3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62e2db1b116da056b2f86398bbcd8af3"« Bon les gens, j'ai eu une idée » Fit soudainement Scott. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="63ed5af905a44c0a996b73de906f5afa"« Et merde » Soupira tout le monde en même temps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d6742bec858c0c1afc13cab7a32b783"« Laissez-lui une chance ! » Dis-tu en essayant de retenir un rire devant la tête dépitée de Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94e728a4f391cbc800d4efd45dfee80c"« MERCI Y/N ! » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a088abe35da7c42e0ffad2bd2847275"« Y/N n'a pas tord »fit finalement Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="985145de39e44f40128e1a421c984fa9"« lèche-cul » Souffla Bucky. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85a598dfa0a1216b0b914c6774125040"« Langage ! » S'écria Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e2ae71d3699ae3677a6e75a38b830be"« ça déteint sur tout le monde son truc ... » Râla Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a50cf1f07680837e7387b9efe3e7c8b"« Au moins vous serez un minimum bien éduqué » Lâcha Loki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0dcf3f06d495874ad6b347d1110e43e7"« On t'a pas demandé ton avis » Claqua Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4218104a00274d2068bc46fc9c3ee169"« Pourquoi tant de haine ? » Demanda Thor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="200213b06b44209687759211b079ae7f"« Parce que c'est un psychopathe » répondit Clint à la place de Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="abeb1578c32fac010d5a953e9a652547"« Ah ... oui »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9dcf3518599c8ffe438e30b27328466c"« hey ! Ecoutons Scott ! » Rappelas-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d9e8763ab5d4d0eb639ac28db072b4fd"« Tu es ma sauveuse » fit Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a1a4273342c4d19e63075a26955ae26"« Quand tu veux Scotty » Dis-tu avec un sourire, faisant grincer des dents toutes les personnes présentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a625f50718ffb867ed00df90bae1360"« Je propose un père noël secret ! » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="179a40e8600f42e0fdefa43f3b922968"« Un quoi ?! » Fit tout le monde en choeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6edcdf731c7d760c7f0a8bf6624d09a5"« Et merde » soupira Wanda en même temps que Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a97c45956f83d12ebb0285d3ed4d9383"« ça pourrait être drôle ! Par contre on ferait mieux de donner une limite de prix » dis-tu avant de lancer un regard en biais à Tony qui se contenta de faire sa tête « pourquoi moi ?! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5d49565e2009a81d51819e19c1c99d5"« Vous êtes partant ?! » Fit joyeusement Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f79c4cd1fa42c371216c848357125633"« ça nous fera des souvenirs » Conclut Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18e70a46f995d2b773f90e6c035642f8"« Lèche-cul » Répéta Bucky. »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1fd0604c4ebb5820a13a3bca18c1bd9a"« Jaloux » répliqua Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="594f27259bb3d54c0ce43698938d6b1e"« Bon, alors tout le monde va tirer un nom au hasard, mais vous ne devez pas le révéler d'accord ? » expliqua Scott en préparant les papiers avant de les mettre dans un saladier/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9b0ae637d9a9d688eb47865f7edb6c0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9b0ae637d9a9d688eb47865f7edb6c0"Tour à tour tout le monde tira un nom et se mit à grogner, la première raison que tout le monde espérait tirer ton prénom, et la seconde raison était qu'il n'avait aucune idée ! Natasha, Clint, Scott, Peter et même Wanda te trainèrent au marché de noël mais pas seulement, également dans les magasins de façon générale. Tu te creusais la tête à la recherche d'une idée quand soudain, elle te vint au beau d'un grand magasin, tu courus jusqu'au magasin qui t'était nécessaire, laissant les autres les bras ballants. Tu passas une grande partie de la nuit à préparer le cadeau. Le lendemain matin, tu n'avais l'air très fraiche, et tu l'étais d'autant moins quand tu vis un pull de noël posé devant ta porte avec un mot de la part de Pietro :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afc6df1276891cbd818dc6d315e5154c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afc6df1276891cbd818dc6d315e5154c"« Obligation de le porter où alors tu vivras le grand prix de formule dans la tour », autant dire que tu enfilas ce pull avec ce renne à la truffe qui clignote sans te faire supplier. La journée passa dans la bonne humeur, même vos ennemis semblaient faire une pause pour les fêtes. Tu te retrouvas à faire de la pâtisserie avec Thor, rejoint un peu plus tard par Peter puis Scott, à croire qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, il ne manquait plus que Clint qui arriva peu de temps après. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="079aebd0c73a4cacf016e2860fb27755" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="079aebd0c73a4cacf016e2860fb27755"Vous aviez préparés assez de gâteaux pour en offrir à toute l'armée asgardienne, mais il est vrai qu'entre les super-soldats, les dieux, les gros mangeurs en général,Speedy Gonzalez qui a besoin de manger toutes les heures et celles qui aiment grignoter (dont toi), il fallait en faire suffisamment, autrement dit, tout un régiment voir plus. Tu fus cependant ravie de voir que tout le monde portait un pull de noël, Steve avait un bonhomme de neige tout comme Bucky, Wanda et Pietro un lutin, Thor un père noël ainsi que Scott, Loki le grinch tout comme Stephen, Tony et des cadeaux, Natasha et Peter avaient des pingouins. Vers 17heures, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, vive l'hiver, Bucky et Steve te trainèrent dehors pour une balade dans les rues de New-York, sous la neige. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="275fb98d26868ee94ea4a76ae6e6a1f0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="275fb98d26868ee94ea4a76ae6e6a1f0"« Je me demande si il y a toujours des concours de bonhommes de neiges » fit soudainement Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4f5be04119b4649576083048b681e40"« J'adorais les concours de luge » Se rappela Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="02c79c0d4df88d4520d8e0613c0730bb"« Laisse-moi deviner, la seule fois où tu en as fait ça allait tellement vite que tu ne pouvais plus respirer et tu as failli en mourir ? » Dis-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="25b839fdcd970bdd62439b31f0285cab"« COMMENT TU LE SAIS ?! » Firent les deux supersoldats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bd3503204dc1563da3b0dd460d8fe80"« l'intuition » Ris-tu en t'accrochant à eux, tu n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi minuscule, coincée entre eux deux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="601491a8a000d67ac78305cf623ae63f"« J'ai peut-être failli en mourir mais au moins ça en valait la peine » fit Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="004c51e76f03e7822960037157dc1788"« Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse en faire désormais, y a que des grattes-ciel partout et des taudis » râla Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cedb14dd848f608fcd504a5afea683ae"« ça y est, le grand-père fait son apparition ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2940b3780d4615f7a0851856e7cb7d09"« Mais ! Je dis simplement que la ville à trop changer pour pouvoir revenir, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, notre enfance »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83f7bbf505a38ff9cd52b31c3ed2560a"« Alors créez-vous de nouveaux souvenirs » proposas-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40b2b0edfafbfbf5aae4df28132fb1b5"« Bonne idée » Fit Steve qui revint après quelques minutes avec des chocolats chauds « Alors disons que tous les ans pour le 24, on se promènera en ville »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="380abb6a09adf3f64697ae3488c33739"« Tu auras au moins pu choisir une activité en intérieure ... » grognas-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d5c68a62418891fc563eadd1873a2dc"« J'ai bien une idée » Fit simplement Bucky avec un sourire en coin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="44e48edf438859b5bfee5e25dacba6a6"« Toi tu te tais ! » Rabroua Steve avant de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed3f6f8c353eeaa182c3be90f9c22849"« T'as essayé de me faire mal ou juste de me chatouiller ? » Demanda le soldat de l'hiver tandis que toi, tu avais pâlis devant la force du coup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d97253e217ce28ecea7291ac4abefe6e"« Ah tu appelles ça chatouiller toi ? On doit pas avoir la même idée du truc hein .. » Fis-tu avec un rire stressé. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5298953f3d74e307397ee7951732f96"« On ferait bien de rentrer, Natasha veut que l'on prenne un apéritif avant le repas » Fit Steve après avoir regardé sa montre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f2721d8768072189fef719fe5e2128ab"« Tu parles, si il n'y a pas de ce truc asgardien, on sera les seuls avec Barbie et le grinch à être complètement sobres, même si Stark pourra tenir un petit moment avant d'être vraiment attaqué » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a870236ade8ec067b87c2a867634b42"« Tant que Clint me fait son cocktail de la mort moi je m'en fiche » Dis-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7246c3dd4c3b371bfa9e30b24749265d"« Toi tu ne boiras pas ! » Firent en choeur les deux soldats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62156064e8eab4324c1f6fa375d689bd"« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?! » Demandas-tu les mains sur les hanches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ab735ec319b139faaeffcbc325b2e6c"« Parce que tu deviens super tactile ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a042baf8a6c2bded56569d0640165d7"« Et alors ! Ce n'est pas avec vous ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e49c222847203ad69ec66390b6499684"« JUSTEMENT ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2510a42d0c807a89583ac7423669daf9"« De toute façon ... je fais ce que je veux ! » /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2a45f64604473ac53d764933dba47bd"« Tu passes trop de temps avec Loki » Commenta Steve. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="77b1b04dc493b3066f38a0c1b0f3a4f0"« Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout » Dis-tu simplement en repartant en direction de la tour Stark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ed0f47fdf3f5ba036c99d8486879a71"« pas tout quoi ?! » Demandèrent Bucky et Steve sans bouger « PAS TOUT QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent-ils en se mettant à ta poursuite. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40ba2fcd40319761f941c5e5152185d8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40ba2fcd40319761f941c5e5152185d8"Pietro ayant donné à tout le monde l'autorisation d'enlever les pulls de noël, tous en profitèrent pour se changer et se mettre sur leur 31. Tout plus étincelant et classe que les autres, les verres se remplirent et les bouteilles se vidèrent ainsi que les plateaux de petits-fours. Vers 21h, tout le monde fit une mini-crise cardiaque en voyant Nick Fury débarqué, et furent étonné quand il n'enleva pas le bonnet de père noël que tu lui vissas sur le crâne. Tu envoyas un petit message vidéo à Maria qui n'avait pas pu se libérer à cause d'une mission de dernière minute. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7308c064fe5ea98783f465848a7972c2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7308c064fe5ea98783f465848a7972c2"Bruce, Bucky et Steve campaient au niveau du bar avec Natasha qui préparait autant de cocktails qu'elle en buvait , Clint, Peter, Pietro, Thor et Scott vidaient les plateaux les uns après les autres, Tony était en train de compter le nombre de bouteilles qui se vidaient les larmes aux yeux, Natasha, Wanda, Stephen et Nick étaient en plein débat sur un énième sujet, tandis que toi, tu les regardais, un petit sourire satisfait su rue visage :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c345a148af559ef85393a3193e2769a3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c345a148af559ef85393a3193e2769a3"« Il veut dire quoi ce sourire ? » Demanda Loki en s'installant à côté de toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2fc1dc95713a9ecdb42822c35fc20dd"« Oh rien de spécial »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f3a0bdf46c557a4ac0da9bce7a6d3ba"« Vas-y, dis-moi, tu sais à quel point je peux être curieux »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40053aff3c30c0d35e2d897cb7910967"« Comme si on pouvait l'ignorer ! » Ris-tu « Je profite juste du calme, c'est rare de voir tout le monde s'entendre sans qu'un robot débarque pour nous tuer, où qu'une armée d'extraterrestres décide de nous envahir ... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7310caa10a7448619ba9067833fbcb15"« Une fois ! C'est arrivé une fois et je me suis excusé ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08654f191579ca53aadbf9fc0e7b1586"« Si tu le dis »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f3c62f3ae91b59869eb1337a8b0e66d"« Arrête de me chercher »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="65a3b1f4eb01790c5ca16d54705a4f2b"« C'est quoi ces cachoteries ? » Demanda Natasha en arrivant avec Fury./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfb1b7ddd16d9f282e47b7e2b7277e66"« On va encore avoir des problèmes ? » Demanda Fury en fixant Loki du regard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57108a72b02af0a910b2e4a15377ead9"« Je ne répondrai même pas à ça » Fit Loki en te regardant discrètement du coin de l'oeil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a43f0f722815a4e79293d4bd62e9b7db"« C'EST L'HEURE DU PERE NOEL SECREEEEEEEEEEEEEET » Hurla Scott, légèrement ivre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b01573fe8dd4fb30e8fc0638fb1517d0"« Qu'on en finisse » Bougonna Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="574fa274812988762cce76e76759b059"« Arrête de faire ton grand-père » Se moqua Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3035087a961f7721053f426cd1d73bd4"« Tu as un problème avec les gens plus âgés ? » Demanda Thor en se penchant vers Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e65a505ef20be69192e6f94bdd3f402a"« Arrête de faire ton regard énervé, tout le monde sait que tu es un nounours » Fit Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f33eafa9b4ab689c3a901afdb7264823"« Le respect est mort, il n'aura vraiment aucune chance » Soupira Clint. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc166a599b9e1100441507173bd1a038"« Que tout le monde s'assoit ! » Ordonna Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1251a226a3186e6a95253fabbc5625d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1251a226a3186e6a95253fabbc5625d"Tout le monde était désormais assis sur les canapés, connaissant Tony, personne ne s'étonna que tous puissent loger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bc82d1def4ce67be82671ce0a21b032" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bc82d1def4ce67be82671ce0a21b032"« Qui commence ? » Demanda Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af9f61c2bf252bae497257a7856aa54c"« Vas-y puisque tu as l'air de te sentir courageux » Fit Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aaa47b24d43715780eb1658e65b2d75d"« Un jour je vais le tuer, personne le remarquera » Marmonna Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5db10ff86b302cc1b0649606b5d6023" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5db10ff86b302cc1b0649606b5d6023"Tu ne pus retenir un rire quand tout le monde commença à s'échanger des cadeaux, dans l'ordre cela donnait :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6ee1b2148f28771b36de08ca8a5539c"Loki — Clint — Pietro — Bucky —Tony — toi — Stephen — Thor — Bruce — Peter — Scott — Nick — Loki — Tony /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6ac21f0cd402d6b398809dc96c99452"Puis Natasha — Sam — Wanda — Steve — Natasha /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a21055f486c38a2fa09e499c7600d7c7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a21055f486c38a2fa09e499c7600d7c7"Tu éclatas de rire en voyant les têtes de Loki, Clint, Nick, Scott et Pietro qui étaient dégoutés. Quant à toi Tony t'avait créé quelque chose, l'avenir des lunettes de réalité virtuelle, tu pouvais te retrouver dès que tu voulais dans ton univers préféré (pour ceux qui connaissent un minimum Star Trek, imaginez le Holodeck)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f755847e47ceb1e1fcc4e18ed798a6f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f755847e47ceb1e1fcc4e18ed798a6f4"Pour le reste de la soirée, qui fut plus que bien arrosée, Peter te suivait partout où tu allais, Bruce avait dut le retenir quand tu étais partie aux toilettes. Bien évidement, le coup du père noel secret n'empêcha pas les autres de se faire quelques cadeaux, bien que tu fus la personne qui en reçu le plus. Thor qui était plus que bien éméché déclara :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b8ffac6e84eb70a7a81369f8e8a5c385" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b8ffac6e84eb70a7a81369f8e8a5c385"« DEMAIN ON VA FAIRE DU SKI A JOTUNHEIM ! »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2296f2c250c66c2c86133d9899b56871"« HORS DE QUESTION ! » Hurla Loki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f34634a17f5ab34ee11d0f273276b9fc"« Mais heu ! je veux voir ! » Pleurnichas-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82f3b87304ca30f393153fdfd0f9277d"« Trop dangereux ! » Firent les supersoldats en se positionnant devant toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b8b1936dfb6e6cba3029249d19942ff3"« Pourquoi pas Asgard tout simplement ? » Demanda Clint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07173c4eef25ec4f602a32cef9f1d0ba"« Nan y a l'autre là, c'est quoi son nom ? Fandral qui a flash sur Y/N » Répondit Stephen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28a19dac0709c46d4714be42461a1b1c"« J'AI TROUVÉ ! » S'écria Tony. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="696f46f8989e4cb2c2f6ddd1c473312c"« Ah ? » Fit simplement Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f50ab07521fe94e13183723b367776d8"« J'ai acheté un hôtel dans les Alpes, ont pars demain matin ! » Expliqua Tony en éteignant son téléphone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d91a95d59e6882fb44d71be6d926c5c"« Moi aussi je veux être riche » pleura Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b10591087d0c4ec2714229c3173e8a7c"« Moi aussi » Continua Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28fb514ad16b4a84725c9df2db754e9f"« Rien à faire, je le suis déjà » Dis-tu avec un sourire en coin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd36ecc2ea238ecb944455d5e5cb00a4"« Pardon ?! » Firent-ils tous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b31b6e7d3089b4be84d9be6bdbe3c63"« Ah je vous ai jamais dit ? Ma mère était milliardaire j'ai tout hérité » Expliquas-tu en sirotant ton champagne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b58fa20b31d9943ef9bbfe4b4745ff9"« Je savais que l'on était fait l'un pour l'autre » Flirta Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb650785159c90e694769750a5c26ced"« Tu as fini de faire ton rapace ?! » S'agaça Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f04cfbeb4170923535ecc872c31ba7ea"« Je sens qu'il y en a qui va avoir un accident de voiture » Murmura Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c5ea87ee312b37eddb24c3f075db751"« Hey ! Les gars, on est les 24 décembre ! » Rappela Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89071e9165e0d8c21577ec8a675b4558"« Voilà ! Ecoutez-là ! C'est un jour de paix ! » S'empressa de dire Tony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a54b17302b13173d01f2054b54b9b43"« Attendez le 26 » Continua Wanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="585075d8fd009992df313229af14c845"« C'est l'heure de la ... PHOTO DE FAMILLE ! » Hurla Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="791b65181501bf23f8e67cc55efd7627"« PHOTOBOMBE ! » Firent Clint, Stephen et Peter en choeur quand ils virent Scott prendre une photo avec toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="160ca855990a8809ab1ff8a10cf50480"« Thor vire tes cheveux ! » Râla Loki tandis que tout le monde essayait de se mettre en place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fde6a452e3ad160d38ef02942fbe237c"« On arrive pas à faire une photo et vous voulez aller skier ? On va jamais survivre ... » Soupiras-tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e9604b2ca73fb12d0e983571adfcfe7"« T'inquiètes, si tu fais un malaise, je te ferai du bouche-à-bouche » Te consola Pietro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2a51756eaf7d3967ef160138e99e457"« Si tu l'as touche je te défonce » Prévint Natasha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80e3a54214d26e5abda0c52c42ac1668"« Heureusement que je pars en Afghanistan moi ... » Murmura Nick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="632cf9c2c6f4906f3575e0ff418ab50b"« Il a dit quoi le Pirate ? » Demanda Scott faisant éclater de rire Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c39a18ad9b2b6a036a748719678e703"« Bon tu l'as prend ta photo ?! » S'énerva Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ee2e601766276f10d53d778d13def58"« Hey Banner du calme ! » Commença Thor « Le jour se lève ... »/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8763f07b8c6ab72fdd36d794170a0faa"« Mais non il se couche abruti ! Il est 22 heures ! » Rembarra Sam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1edc2e6d4d43a41288c3143eccd35ca"« Il ne parlait pas de ça » Fit Steve en levant les yeux au ciel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="37f87832d53a33edb595eac705219026"« Bon je vais prendre cette photo ! » Te décidas-tu en essayant de bouger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c1dfa1599353ebf312f2678f7350cb3"« NON ! » hurla tout le monde en se jetant sur moi, pile au moment où la minuterie se terminait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5fe4c218a31f35b977cae17b3507b1a"« Je crois qu'on va se contenter de cette photo hein ... » Dis-tu « Et joyeux noel tout le monde ! »/p 


	3. Stephen Strange

Toute l'équipe venait de rentrer, ramenant avec eux un scientifique plus que mal en point. Alors que tu étais tranquillement installée à ton bureau à vérifier tes dossiers et analyses, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, ils entrèrent en trombe, déposèrent le scientifique le plus délicatement possible, c'est à dire avec très peu de souplesse vu que c'était Sam et Clint qui le soutenaient. Toute l'équipe te regarda s'attendant à ce que tu te mettes au travaille, mais tu te contentas de tourner ta chaise de bureau vers eux, un sourcil levé et une tasse de thé à la main :

« Ah ! Mes patients favoris ! » T'exclamas-tu.

« Fury te paye combien pour dire ça ? » Demanda Clint.

« Plus que toi en un an. Je peux vous aider ? »

« On aurait besoin que tu le remettes sur pieds, il a des informations cruciales ... » Commença Steve.

« Tiens tiens, on a oublié les règles de savoir-vivre Cap ? »

« Vous passez trop de temps ensemble ! » Grogna Natasha en fixant Tony puis toi.

« Je le vis » Fit le milliardaire.

« Idem »

« Bon, si quelqu'un doit supplier, je vais le faire. Ô grande prêtresse de la médecine moderne, visionnaire de la médecine, accepterais-tu dans ta grande bonté de sauver la vie de ce mécréant ? » Fit Sam.

« Mais avec plaisir, un s'il-te-plaît aurait été suffisant vous savez... »

« Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça ! » Râla Clint en partant.

« Suivez-le, j'ai pas besoin que vous trainiez dans mes pattes »

Dans les heures qui suivirent, tu tentas de stabiliser ton patient, tu y parvins avec pas mal de difficultés, et tu en profitas pour faire des examens. Tu ne le leurs avais pas dit, mais tu n'étais pas très en forme, en effet, tu avais un rhume qui était en train de gagner la bataille, tu avais dû opérer avec une perfusion dans le bras pour pouvoir tenir le descendis dans la cuisine, où les avengers prenaient leur petit-déjeuner :

« C'est déjà le matin ? » T'étonnas-tu en te servant un café.

« Si tu poses la question c'est que tu en as déjà trop bu » Fit Wanda en te prenant ta tasse.

« Rends-moi ça ! J'en ai besoin ! »

« Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de sommeil, surtout que je suis prêt à parier que tu as un rhume ... » Fit Clint.

« Je peux savoir comment tu as déduis ça ? »

« Tu as bu du thé » Répondit Bruce à la place de l'archer « Tu as horreur de ça d'habitude »

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et ils le sont toujours, tu as dit que c'était une boisson de lâche, bien suffisante pour ces faux médecins de la médecine parallèle » Cita Tony.

« Je vous hais »

« C'est surtout que tu as oublié d'enlever la perfusion » Fit Steve en te tendant une assiette de pancakes.

« Ah ouais ... Bon, okay je vais aller dormir, normalement notre invité devrait tenir le coup, mais je devrais surement le ré-opérer. Donc je vais manger ces pancakes et m'injecter une petite dose d'anesthésie histoire de récupérer un max »

« Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée ? » S'inquiéta Natasha.

« Qui ici à trois doctorats ? » Demandas-tu, le sourcil arqué.

Tony et Bruce levèrent la main, le milliardaire avec un sourire en coin :

« Je refais, qui ici à trois doctorats liés à la médecine et était responsable de la section médicale du SHIELD ? »

« Okay j'abandonne » Soupira Clint.

« Tu pourrais aussi rentré chez toi » Proposa Natasha.

« Pas une bonne idée, car c'est une très longue discussion qui m'y attend et honnêtement, mes réserves de sarcasmes ont besoin d'être rechargées avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, et non Clint avant que tu te l'ouvres la réponse est non, pareil pour toi Nat. Bon, ces pancakes sont délicieux mais là je vais aller voir mon lit si j'y suis »

« On peut savoir de quoi elle parlait ? » Demanda Wanda.

« Non » firent les deux espions en choeur.

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, tu te réveillas avec la sensation d'être enfin reposée ... jusqu'à ce que tu essayes de respirer par le nez. Le rhume gagnait du terrain. Tu rechargeas ta perfusion avec les médicaments dont tu avais besoin, après t'être douchée et changée. Tu avais à peine franchie le pas de ta porte que Jarvis t'alerta que ton patient s'enfonçait. Tu partis au pas de course, tu aurais fait la fierté de Steve, et arriva à bout de souffle, tu aurais eut la compassion de Sam.

Tu pris les constantes, écouta les observations de Jarvis, que tu avais toi-même programmé pour la partie médicale, avec l'accord de Tony, bien évidemment ! Tu réussis à ramener ton patient à la vie, sauf que là, une très longue opération t'attendait, et tu allais avoir besoin d'une deuxième paire de mains. Tu sortis et retrouva toute l'équipe qui attendait des nouvelles. Tu leurs fis signe d'attendre car une quinte de toux te prenait, une fois qu'elle fut terminée tu les informas :

« J'ai besoin d'un neurochirurgien, pour une opération coeur-cerveau, c'est la seule façon de lui sauver la vie et je vous passe les détails, mais en gros, on a que quatre heures de battement maximum, pour trouver un neurochirugiren, passé ce délai, je ne pourrais plus rien. »

« Tu dois l'appeler » Fit Natasha en te tendant un paquet de mouchoirs.

« Il va refuser de venir ! »

« Appeler qui ? » Demanda Wanda.

« Son mari » Répondit Clint.

« Tu es mariée ?! » S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception de Clint et Natasha.

« Non, enfin oui, enfin c'est compliqué »

« La réponse est oui ou non » Fit Steve.

« On est obligé de parler de ma vie personnelle ? »

« Oui ! On ne savait même pas que tu en avais une, donc oui ! » S'exclama Sam.

« C'est pour ça que tu as interdit à Jarvis toutes recherches te concernant ! » Comprit Tony.

« Tu n'as pas cherché à contourner ça ? »

« Tu respectes la vie des gens ? »

« hey le grand-père ! Sache que j'ai suffisamment de respect pour Y/N, pour lui accorder une vie privée »

« Mais nous non ?! »

« On pourrait revenir au sujet qui nous importe ? » Rappela Bruce « Pourquoi est-ce que nous devrions faire appel à ton mari ou presque-mari ? »

« Il est neurochirurgien au Metro General Hospital ... mi-temps connard mi-temps incroyablement doué ... On a déjà réalisé ce genre d'opérations ensemble donc ... »

« Si c'est pour sauver une vie, peu importe votre relation, il devrait dire oui ? La vocation de médecin ce n'est pas l'envie de venir en aide aux gens dans le besoin ? » Fit Bruce.

« ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Quand un médecin devient très reconnu, il est libre de choisir ses patients et je ne vais pas vous mentir ... il est reconnu depuis un moment »

« Deux questions » Fit Wanda « Où est ton alliance et comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Hey mais c'est que se sont des questions pertinentes ! » Se moqua gentiment Sam.

« On t'a pas sonné le pigeon ! »grogna le soldat de Wanda.

« Hey ! Un peu de respect pour nos amis à ailes ! » S'exclama Clint.

« Les poules aussi ? » Demanda Tony.

« Hey ! » T'exclamas-tu pour attirer leur attention.

« Oui, pardon. »

Tu poussas un soupir avant de sortir ton collier de sous ton pull, ta bague de fiançailles et ton alliance y était accroché.

« Woah ! La vache ! Il ne s'est pas foutu de toi quand il t'a demandé de t'épouser ! » S'exclama Sam.

« Il sait que tu travailles ou devrais-je, travaillais pour le SHIELD ? » Demanda Steve.

« Nope »

« Et que tu travailles avec nous ? »

« heu ... nope. Dois-je vous rappeler du contrat de confidentialité que j'ai signé ou ça vous revient ? »

« Le SHIELD a foutu en l'air ton mariage donc ? » Conclut Tony.

« Oui et non, vous comprendrez quand vous le verrez, à condition qu'il accepte » Dis-tu avant d'éternuer.

« Ouais bah vu ta crève, je vais venir avec toi et conduire hein » Fit Clint.

Les personnes restantes restèrent les bras ballant. Sam brisa le silence :

« On ne sait toujours pas comment il s'appelle du coup ... »

« Stephen Strange » répondit Natasha.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sait tout ?! »

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence, tu regardais le paysage défilé, tentant de ne pas angoisser à l'idée de revoir Stephen.

« On est arrivé »

Vous sortîtes de la voiture et entrèrent par les urgences. Tu avais travaillé par intermittences dans cet hôpital et tu n'étais donc pas une inconnue. Tu demandas à une infirmière où se trouvait Stephen et elle t'expliqua qu'il allait sortir de chirurgie du bloc 4 d'ici dix minutes et qu'il serait surement d'une humeur massacrante mais qu'il descendrait en salle d'attente d'ici vingt minutes.

Tu poussas une soupir et finis par aller t'asseoir, accompagné par Clint. N'étant pas une espionne comme Nat ou Clint, il t'était très difficile de cacher ton anxiété :

« Hey, je suis là pour toi. Je compte bien te voir à l'anniversaire de mon fils, il ne me pardonnera pas si je laisse sa marraine mourir » Sourit Clint.

« Tu n'as aucun talent pour réconforter les gens ... »

« Ce qui est en soit, un talent »

« Non mais toi je te jure » Dis-tu avec un sourire.

« Hey ! N'empêche que tu souris ! »

« T'es le frère dont je n'ai jamais voulu et que je ne veux toujours pas ... »

Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle, mais les cinq dernières furent encore plus lentes que le cerveau de Sam face à Bruce. Clint te donna une coup de coude pour attirer ton attention. Tu relevas la tête vers lui avant de te faire comprendre de regard à gauche. Il était là. Cela devait faire un an que tu ne l'avais pas vu, tu avais été légèrement occupée ... La première chose qui attira ton attention était le fait qu'il portait son alliance, la deuxième était qu'il t'attirait toujours autant, voir plus qu'avant. Son visage ne trahissait rien mais ses yeux oui.

Stephen avait une journée des plus merdiques. Christine n'avait pas arrêté de le coller, il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'imbéciles, ce jour était également un anniversaire, c'était celui de votre premier rencard. Il avait tenté, en vain, de ne pas penser à toi de la journée, et dieu seul sait que c'était quasiment impossible, tu étais toujours dans son esprit, à son plus grand damne. Il n'avait eut que dix minutes pour manger ce midi, et son opération de l'après-midi ne s'était pas passée comme prévue. Mais là, en cet instant, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Tu étais là, devant lui. Il remarqua tout de suite que tu n'allais pas bien, après plus de dix il te connaissait par coeur. Il se contenta de t'observer, il te vit avant que tu ne le remarques. Quand vos regards se croisèrent, trop d'émotions passèrent. Il te vit agiter un dossier. Une légère panique s'empara de lui, étais-tu malade ?!

Tu te levas après avoir indiqué à Clint de rester assis, que tu contrôlais la situation. Tu t'approchas de lui :

« Tu n'aimes toujours pas porter ta bague où tu nous as abandonné ? » Demanda Stephen, le nous faisant référence à votre couple.

« Je passe trop de temps à opérer ... »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Juste un rhume »

« Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour revenir chez nous ? »

« Pas exactement. J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai besoin de toi pour une chirurgie »

« J'aurais dût le savoir ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Pendant un court moment j'ai cru que je t'avais manqué et que tu voulais nous redonner une chance mais non, c'est encore pour toi et ton travail et dont tu ne peux toujours pas me parler, c'est ça ? »

« C'est une opération coeur-cerveau et ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai ? » Coupa Stephen en tentant de réprimer son agacement.

« Parce que si tu acceptes, tu sauras pourquoi j'ai dû m'éloigner »

« Je peux te faire confiance ? »

« Oui » Dis-tu avant de faire signe à Clint de vous rejoindre « Je te présente Clint Barton, mon meilleur ami, et membre des Avengers. »

« Il était à notre mariage ... »

« C'était une très belle cérémonie d'ailleurs » Commenta Clint.

« Tu travailles pour les Avengers ? Depuis quand ? »

« Si tu veux le savoir, tu dois venir et m'aider »

« Tu m'expliques et ensuite je viens »

« Stephen ne commence pas ! »

« J'ai le droit à des réponses ! »

« Une fois en sécurité et à l'abri des oreilles oui ! »

« Y/N ! »

« Stephen ! Tu vas venir avec nous ! »

« Je veux des réponses ! »

« Stephen ! Tu vas poser ton cul dans cette voiture et ensuite on en parlera ! »

« Un s'il-te-plait, c'est en option ?! »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont mariés »marmonna l'archer.

« Stephen, tu vas poser ton cul que j'adore regarder dans cette voiture et tout de suite ! »

« C'était si difficile que ça ?! »

« La ferme ! »

Le trajet se fit lui aussi en silence avec Clint qui comptait dans sa tête pour passer le temps. Grâce au rétroviseur, Clint pouvait voir que Stephen ne te lâchait pas des yeux, alors que toi tu t'étais endormie :

« Elle traine son rhume depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Stephen.

« Au moins trois jours, et elle se balade avec une perfusion depuis deux jours »

« Je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé ... »

« Si je peux me permettre, elle a voulu tout vous dire mais elle avait les mains liées »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est mieux si c'est elle qui vous explique »Vous vous prenez pour un espion ou quoi ? »

Clint se contenta de rire avant de se garer dans le parking de la tour. Stephen commençait à avoir des idées sur ce que tu avais pût lui cacher et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire si elle est en danger ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat non »

« Mais ça lui arrive ? »

« Là encore, c'est mieux si c'est elle qui vous en parle »

« Vous n'aidez vraiment pas »

« C'est vous qui venez pour aider, pas moi »

« Je vous aime pas »

« Dommage que je sois votre presque beau-frère »

« Si vous êtes comme le reste de sa famille, c'est pas une grande perte »

« Hey ! Je suis toujours mieux que son père ! »

« Tout le monde est mieux que son père »

« C'est pas faux »

Quand tu repris connaissance, tu étais dans ton lit, une intraveineuse t'envoyait les médicaments dont ton corps avait besoin pour reprendre le dessus, mais la dose avait été changé, c'était surtout des vitamines :

« Je sais encore comment me soigner Stephen ! » Grognas-tu en te redressant.

« L'automédication c'est mal » Se contenta de répondre le concerner, sans lever les yeux du dossier.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« 45 minutes. Tu es au courant que ce patient à 15% de chance de s'en sortir ? »

« Je croyais que tu aimais les défis »

« C'est vrai » Dit-il en te regardant droit dans les yeux « Je suppose que tu sais déjà comment tu vas l'opérer ? »

« Oui. Toi ? »

« Oui. Alors, allons l'opérer. Tu as des explications à me donner »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que l'on mette de la musique ? »

« On va discuter »

« Tu m'énerves quand tu es comme ça »

« Tu t'en remettras, tu l'as déjà fait et plusieurs fois »

Vous vous préparâtes en silence et entrèrent presque religieusement dans le bloc opératoire. Tu vérifias que le patient était suffisamment fort pour supporter l'opération avant de lui injecter une dose d'anesthésie suffisamment forte pour le couper de tout, puis tu envoyas des anti-douleurs en prévention :

« Je pensais que Stark serait assez riche pour embaucher un anesthésie, au moins le temps d'une opération »

« On ne peut pas, cela prendrait des jours et je suis suffisamment qualifiée pour m'en occuper »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je disais. Je suis curieux, pourquoi est-ce que cela prendrait des jours pour embaucher quelqu'un ? »

« Parce que le SHIELD et encore plus les Avengers, ont des protocoles encore plus strictes que ceux pour la sécurité de la maison blanche »

« Tu travailles pour le SHIELD ?! Que l'on se mette d'accord, tu n'as pas d'autres grandes révélations à me faire avant que je ne touche le cerveau de cet homme ? »

« Et bien, c'est à cause de mon ancien patron que je n'ai jamais rien put te dire et les choses sont légèrement tendus en ce moment et du coup, pour ta sécurité j'ai préféré ne rien dire »

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas bien ? »

« Tu me manques oui » Dis-tu, comprenant le sous-entendu.

Au bout d'un moment, tu lanças ta playlist et Stephen retint un rire, ta playlist commençait toujours par la même chanson, un choix musical qu'il ne comprenait pas :

« Ice Ice baby ? Tu es encore là-dessus ? »

« C'est pour le rythme, c'est important quand on travaille dans la cardio »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire »

« Désolé si mes choix ne sont pas Frank Sinatra et les Beatles, je suis plus U2 et Rolling Stones »

« Frank Sinatra a quand même gagné pour la musique d'ouverture de notre mariage »

« Tu as joué les martyrs jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ! »

« Tu m'as bien forcé a inviter mes parents ! »

« Pour un mariage c'est mieux, c'est presque le principe »

« Je me serai bien passé de ta tante ... »

« Laquelle ? » demandas-tu en riant.

« Celle qui avait voulu tripoter mon père »

« Ah ! Oui ! Je crois qu'elle est décédée l'année dernière »

« Tu n'en es pas sûre ? Et après c'est moi le fils ingrat ... »

« Elle n'a jamais pût supporter ! C'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que je dois subitement l'apprécier »

« sans coeur »

« Dit celui qui m'a emmené visiter le musée de la médecine pour un premier rencard ... »

« Et tu as adoré ! Je m'étais renseigné avant, quand tu as voulu donner une chance, surement par pitié à ce Connor, il t'avait emmené dans un restaurant et tu t'étais plaint de t'être ennuyé car c'était classique ... On était amis avant d'être amants si tu te souviens bien »

« Je ne remercierais jamais assez ce manuel sur le système immunitaire de t'être tombé dessus »

« Tu l'avais fait exprès ? »

« Ah non, je l'avais échappé en voyant le dit Connor ... Merci Connor donc »

« Je ne le remercierai pas ! Tu as presque failli lui accorder une vraie chance ! »

« Hey ! Au final ça c'est bien arrangé »

« Tu trouves ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois, on ne vit plus ensemble, nous sommes comme des divorcés qui refusent de signer les papiers pour officialiser »

« Et tu voudrais les signer ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

« Non »

« Au fait, j'ai revu Andrew »

« Andrew ? Ton concurrent à la fac ? »

« Celui-là même, je l'ai écrasé au dernier bilan du département de neurochirurgie »

« Je suis fière de toi et ton égo »

Stephen se contenta de sourire avant de se remettre au travail. L'opération fut longue et périlleuse mais au final, le patient s'en sortit, il allait avoir besoin d'une très longue convalescence, tout comme toi, tu mourrais de sommeil.

« On rentre ? » Proposa Stephen.

« Mes affaires sont ... »

« Y/N s'il-te-plaît, qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? Ne me dit pas que c'est le SHIELD car vu ce que tu m'as dit ils ne sont plus vraiment dans le tableau, les avengers ? Tu gâches ton talent en restant à l'ombre et honnêtement je veux que tu reviennes, déjà parce que l'autre ma lâchera peut-être enfin et aussi parce que mes sentiments n'ont pas changés et ... »

« Ah Y/N ! Quand pourrons-nous lui parler ? » Demanda Steve en arrivant, coupant la tirade de Stephen.

« Je parle à ma femme alors vous allez être gentil et attendre patiemment votre tour pour lui parler »

« Stephen c'est Captain Rogers ... »

« Oui et moi Docteur Rogers, vous devriez essayer de vous souvenir de moi Captain, je suis certain qu'un jour vous allez avoir besoin de moi ! »

« Y/N c'est ... » Tenta Steve.

« Son mari oui, et maintenant je vais la ramener chez nous, vous serez gentil de faire envoyer ses affaires à cette adresse ! »

« Stephen ! » T'exclamas-tu.

« Je ne vais te perdre au profit d'une organisation ou pour le bouclier de Captain America ! Alors est-ce que maintenant on peut rentrer chez nous ?! » S'énerva Stephen.

« hey il va se calmer monsieur mon mari ! »

« Je pensais que l'on était sur la même longueur d'onde madame ma femme ? »

« On l'est ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'enlèves le plaisir d'annoncer ma démission à mon équipe ?! »

« Attends ! Sérieusement ?! » S'exclama Sam qui venait d'arriver avec Clint, Wanda et Natasha.

« Il était temps ! » Soupira Natasha « je m'occuperai de tes affaires »

« Tu es fantastique mais tu étais obligée de me reprendre ? »

« Tu es sérieusement en train de me faire des reproches alors que l'on est sur le point de se remettre ensemble ? »

« Je tiens à te rappeler que ne nous sommes jamais séparés et ... »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont mariés ... » Marmonna Sam.

« C'est lequel le plus sarcastique des deux ? » Demanda Wanda.

« Tu vas vraiment partir ? » S'exclama Steve.

« Hey ! Ça ne vous gêne pas de nous couper ?! » T'exclamas-tu.

« J'allais dire » Enchérit Stephen.

« La tour ne va pas survivre si vous vous retrouvez dans la même pièce que Stark, on s'occupera de tes affaires » Fit Clint.

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas de problèmes d'égo ! » T'exclamas-tu.

« T'as refusé de t'asseoir sur un canapé car ce n'était pas du vrai cuir ... » Rappela Natasha.

« Encore heureux qu'elle est refusée ! » Fit Stephen.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Stephen et toi prirent le temps de vous reconnecter, tu te retrouvas à travailler de nouveau dans le même hôpital que Stephen. Tu avais tenté de garder le contact avec tout le monde, mais se fut bientôt presque impossible après l'échec des accords de Sokovie. Tu avais des nouvelles de Steve qui voulait ton avis médical sur Bucky. Cependant, en sortant de chirurgie, une infirmière vint te chercher, Stephen venait d'avoir un accident de voiture.

Ce qui que les semaines qui suivirent furent chaotiques. Heureusement que tu savais garder le cap et tu étais la seule personne que Stephen acceptait d'écouter et ne repoussait pas. Après des recherches infructueuses, des chirurgies inefficaces ou impossibles, il trouva une solution alternative :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Stephen en te voyant t'arriver avec ton sac.

« On a mis trop de temps à se retrouver pour se séparer maintenant, je te suivrai peu importe la destination ou les bizarreries »


	4. Steve Rogers

Le problème avec Steve Rogers, c'était qu'il était toujours investi. Dans l'armée, dans ses relations, avec les Avengers, mais surtout avec toi. A son réveil, Steve s'était senti tétanisé, comme si on lui avait enlevé les effets du sérum avant de l'envoyer au beau milieu d'un terrain inconnu avec juste une boussole. Cependant, sa boussole avait rapidement indiqué le nord lorsqu'il t'eut rencontré. Tu avais patiente avec lui, et ce, dès son réveil. Tu l'avais aidé à s'adapter à ce nouveau siècle, tu lui avais trouvé un gymnase où s'entrainer, tu avais garder Nick Fury suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il puisse respirer. Sans savoir comment, tu t'étais immiscée dans sa vie jusqu'à en devenir indissociable. Dès qu'il réussissait quelque chose, de complètement anodin mais extraordinairement nouveau pour lui, tu le savais dans la minute qui suivait.

Tu étais le ciment des Avengers, tu étais une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, une oreille pour écouter. Tu étais aussi dangereuse que Natasha et aussi agile avec un fusil à lunette que Clint avec son arc. Tu vivais dans un appartement assez large à New-York, Steve ne savait toujours pas comment tu avais pu te l'offrir, surtout avec la vu que tu avais depuis tes bais vitrées. Quand il te le demandait, tu te contentais de sourire et de changer de sujet, généralement en lui faisant gouter de nouveaux plats. Si il adorait la nourriture asiatique c'était à cause de toi.

Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard qu'il comprit que tu étais un génie, seul Fury était au courant, et ça avait été une bonne chose après la chute du SHIELD. Tu pouvais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Tony. Tu étais experte en biochimie et biotechnologie, tu tentais de sauver la planète grâce à ton cerveau mais aussi par tes aptitudes au combat.

Il fallut du temps à Steve pour accepter les sentiments qu'il avait pour toi, Peggy y avait été pour beaucoup. Elle t'avait même sommer de venir la voir pour mettre les choses au point. Elle t'avait menacé de te tuer si jamais tu faisais souffrir Steve, tu t'étais une fois encore contenter de sourire, pensant qu'elle s'était faite des idées.

Steve avait ramé pour en arriver là où il en était avec toi. Il avait essayé d'être subtil, mais forcément il avait fini par être trop subtil. Plus il faisait des efforts, plus tu t'éloignais, jusqu'au jour où tu craquas. C'était juste après l'attaque d'Ultron, quand vous vous étiez retrouvés chez Clint et que Wanda avait joué avec ton cerveau. Steve ne savait toujours pas ce que tu y avais vu mais tu lui avais donné un chance en lui disant que c'était juste en attendant qu'il trouve une meilleure partenaire ... qu'il retrouve sa partenaire. Tu avais été plus cryptique.

Avant que vous ne soyez ensemble tu avais eu des coups d'un soir, tu avais même eu une vraie relation, et Steve n'avait jamais été jaloux. A chaque fois qu'il en croisait un il devait se retenir de ne pas le frapper. La jalousie le bouffait de l'intérieur, mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'à tes yeux ils n'étaient rien, car dans chaque coup dur tu te tournais vers lui. Il était ton roc et ça, personne ne pourrait le changer.

Steve était le parfait petit-ami, compagnon ou peu importe le titre que tu lui donnais. Il était toujours présent, même en tant que Captain America il refusait de te laisser. Après la bataille contre Tony, un homme censé ne t'aurait rien demandé et t'aurait laissé pour ta propre sécurité, mais pas Steve. Steve t'avait supplié de l'accompagner, car il avait autant besoin de toi que toi de lui. Cependant, même s'il était heureux, il sentait que tu n'étais pas totalement impliquée dans la relation. Il ne t'avait jamais entendu lui dire je t'aime, alors que lui te le disais avant et après chaque mission, tous les matins en te réveillant et tous les soirs en te couchant. Tu te contentais de dire « moi aussi ... » et Dieu sait que cela le frustrait, il voulait que tu lui parles, et dès qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait tu arrivais à balayer ses craintes et il se sentait de nouveau sûr de nous et de votre relation.

De ton côté, le réveil de Captain America avait été une bénédiction et une malédiction. La terre gagnait un nouveau protecteur et toi tu perdais ton coeur pour un homme qui vivrait à tout jamais dans le passé. Tu étais resté à ses côtés, soit parce qu'il te l'avait demandé, soit parce que le destin faisait que cela arrive.

Etant très proche de Natasha dût à vos passés similaires, elle savait tout. Combien de fois t'avait-elle dit que tu étais stupide de ne pas laisser une chance à Steve ? Un bon milliers de fois. Tu avais peur du long terme, étais-tu faites pour une vie de couple qui fonctionne ? Etais-tu prête à laisser ta vie d'Agent au placard et prendre une retraite anticipée avec Steve ? Alors, à la place, tu t'étais contenté de l'épauler. Tu étais devenue son amie.

Au début, tout était simple. Tu l'aidais à s'adapter, tu l'obligeais à sortir et à se trouver hobbys, tu n'avais pas eu que des réussites mais au moins, il s'en sortait. Tu avais écouté ses histoires, rassuré ses craintes. Il te parlait de Peggy et ton coeur s'émiettait. Tu continuais de penser que d'ici peu de temps, il n'en resterait plus rien, si ce n'est un trou béant. Tu avais forcé ton coeur à se taire après que Peggy t'ai convoquée, décidant de penser que ce n'était qu'une vieille dame qui avait cru voir des signes là où il n'y avait rien.

Après l'attaque de New-York tu avais tenté de mettre la distance, tu mettais toujours de la distance entre vous, mais Steve brisait chaque barrière, chaque mur que tu érigeais et te laissait démunie. Après l'attaque, il avait découvert un de tes petits secrets, il avait découvert tes travaux sur l'écologie, découvert ton envie d'améliorer la qualité de l'air, la qualité de vie de chaque personne sur cette planète. Tu avais pensé que ce mensonge, cette omission l'éloignerait mais bien au contraire ! Il t'avait posé énormément de questions, il alla même jusqu'à t'accompagner au quatre coins de la planète pour récupérer des donnés pour tes recherches !

Puis, arriva Ultron. Tu ne savais pas si tu devais remercier Wanda ou au contraire, lui en vouloir de tout ton être. Dans la vision qu'elle avait provoqué dans ton cerveau, tu t'étais vu heureuse avec Steve avant de le voir disparaitre pour retrouvé Peggy, celle de son passé, celle qui voulait retrouver. Peu importe combien tu le souhaitais, Steve restait un homme vivant dans le passé, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, même s'il refusait de te l'admette, c'était d'y retourner et reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était stoppée. Tu pris une décision, tu décidas d'être heureuse avec Steve, pendant un temps. Tu pensas que tu aurais le temps de t'éloigner sans trop souffrir, que peut-être, en lui donnant une chance il comprendrait que c'était une mauvaise idée et finirait par s'éloigner.

Parfois, tu regrettais d'être en couple avec lui car tu n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, les coups d'un soir te manquait car dans ces moments, Steve sortait de ton coeur et de ta tête pendant quelques heures. Mais oublier Steve était impossible, il était prévenant, il te protégeait sans pour autant t'infantiliser ou te diminuer. Il ne te cachait rien alors que toi, tu lui cachais tout. Tu lui cachais le fait que si tu ne pouvais pas lui dire je t'aime, ce n'était pas parce que tu ne le voulais pas, mais parce que tu ne le pouvais pas, tu n'étais pas sa partenaire.

Tout comme Natasha tu t'étais adoucie avec le temps et par moment, tu te laissais aller à croire que Steve et toi, cela pouvait durer. Après la bataille contre Tony, il t'avait demandé de venir avec lui car il refusait l'idée d'être séparer de toi et de ne pas pouvoir être là pour te protéger. Tu avais craqué et accepté.

A la veille de la bataille contre Thanos, tu le lui avais dit, tu lui avais sous-entendu que tu l'aimais car tu pensais que cela serait ta dernière bataille. Tu allais mourir et Steve pourrait peut-être repartir dans le passé si Strange acceptait de l'aider. Mais tu avais survécu, Steve en avait pleurer de joie et avait passé des heures à te serrer dans ses bras pour calmer tes larmes et pour se rassurer de ta présence. Tu pleurais car tu avais perdu des amis, car tu avais cru que c'était ta fin mais aussi parce que la liberté ne t'avait toujours pas été accordé.

Après ça, Steve avait tenté de retrouver un semblant de normalité et faisait comme Sam, il conseillait et soutenait les gens. Il t'avait à plusieurs reprises empêchés de partir, tu avais tenté de le mettre à bout ce jour là mais il t'avait calmé :

« Mais à quoi bon Steve ?! Regarde autour de toi ! On a tout perdu ! Ça ne mènerait à rien de me laisser croupir ici alors que je peux aller là où l'on a besoin de moi ! » Avais-tu hurlé.

« Y/N, nous avons traversé énormément d'épreuves, plus que n'importe quel couple je te l'accorde mais regarde-nous ! Nous sommes solide parce que nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, tu crois que fuir ramènera les gens que l'on a perdu ? J'ai besoin de toi, Natasha a besoin de toi, tu es l'unique personne qui l'empêche de totalement sombrer ! »

« J'ai besoin d'espace Steve ! Tu m'étouffes ! »

« Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'aurais dût mourir sur ce champ de bataille ! Ou si ce n'était pas en combat, j'aurais dût mourir après que Thanos est claqué des doigts ! Pourquoi je suis en vie ?! Pourquoi est-ce que ... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! » Avait coupé Steve en prenant ton visage dans ses mains, te forçant à le regarder dans les yeux « Tu mérites d'être là, tu es mon miracle, ma dernière once de santé mentale ... »

« Steve ... Est-ce que tu t'es vu quand il a remonté le temps pour récupérer la pierre de l'esprit ? Je l'ai vu sur ton visage, si tu avais pu tu aurais utilisé le gant pour retrouver ton époque, et là qu'est-ce que j'aurais eut ? Natasha et ses sandwiches au beurre de cacahuètes ? »

« Tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai pensé ? Mon regard n'était pas sur le gant mais sur toi ! J'essayais de trouver un moyen de t'éloigner de là ! Je cherchais un moyen de lui enlever son gant ! De sauver Vision ! D'aider Wanda ! Je n'ai pas à un seul moment penser à utiliser ce gant pour moi, bien contraire. Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, tout ce qu'il me reste alors je t'en supplie, ne pense plus comme ça, pitié mon amour »

Après cette dispute, Steve avait été encore plus au petit soin et tu en avais presque la nausée, tu t'en voulais de lui faire ça, de le retenir. Ensuite est arrivé Scott et là les choses se sont bousculées. Tu as voyagé dans le temps avec Tony, Scott et Steve. Tu étais rentrée avec Scott alors que Steve t'avait demandé de l'accompagner. Mais il était, à tes yeux et à ton coeur, impensable de remonter encore plus loin dans le passé, c'était trop douloureux. Tu as perdu Natasha, ta soeur. Pour une fois tu t'étais tournée vers Clint, tous les trois étiez une famille avant que le reste des Avengers ne s'ajoutent. Après la bataille, vous aviez créés une petite stèle en son honneur que vous aviez déposé dans son endroit préféré.

Quand Strange avait ouvert les portails et que tous étaient réapparus tu avais pleuré. Bucky s'était immédiatement posté à côté de toi, tout comme Sam. Être en couple avec Steve implique de passer beaucoup de temps avec ses amis à lui, et Sam et Bucky étaient devenus les tiens. A la fin de la bataille, après l'enterrement de Tony, Bucky t'avait prise à part pour te parler :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas en foi en Steve ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Y/N ne joue pas les idiotes, il est fou de toi et toi tu le rejettes, tu crois être discrète lorsque tu le fais mais mon dieu, je ne vois que ça et lui aussi ! Son coeur se brise un peu plus à chaque fois que tu le fais, tu as de la chance qu'il s'accroche. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il le fait ... »

Le coeur lourd de plusieurs années de silence, tu vidas ton sac et Bucky ne t'interrompit pas une seule fois. Il t'écouta patiemment sans exprimé un seul jugement. Quand tu eus fini il prit une de tes mains dans la sienne et força à l'écouter :

« Je suis prêt à parier, et je peux même te le promettre, il te reviendra »

« Je ne crois pas Bucky, je ne suis pas son plan pour le long-terme, je suis un passe-temps pour lui. Celle qu'il veut c'est Peggy, si tu avais été là avec lui pendant l'enterrement, tu l'aurais compris aussi »

« Je connais moins bien le Steve actuel car il a changé, grâce à toi. Mais il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est qu'il n'a jamais regardé Peggy comme il te regarde toi. Tu es son end-game, tu es celle pour qui il posera le bouclier et acceptera de se reposer »

« Tu sais quoi ... au final je crois que je te préférais en soldat de l'hiver, au moins là, tu n'essayes pas de faire survivre mes espoirs »

« Crois-moi, le soldat n'est pas prêt de te faire du mal, surtout après la dérouillé que je me suis pris par Steve après t'avoir un causé un bleu »

« Il t'a frappé ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit, il ferait tout pour toi, même frappé son meilleur ami qui avait une bonne excuse pour être dangereux ... »

« Je te paierai un verre à l'occasion »

« Non merci, de ce que Sam m'a dit je n'ai pas envie d'assister à l'une des crises de jalousie de Steve. Je te jure, tu as fait de mon meilleur ami ton esclave ! Je suis à la fois admiratif et flippé ... »

« Il faut croire que c'est mon super-pouvoir »

Quand Steve s'était équipé pour ramener les pierres à leur époque, il s'était arrêté en face de toi, collé son front au tiens et t'avait murmuré un je t'aime. Tu t'étais contenté de lui demander de prendre des photos d'Asgard. Bucky t'avait alors envoyé un regard lourd de reproches et Sam t'avait fait les gros yeux. Tu n'étais pas de nature romantique, et tu l'étais encore moins quand l'homme que tu aimais n'allait jamais te revenir ! Dès qu'il eut disparu tu partis, sous le regard surpris de Bruce et les cris de Bucky.

Tu étais retournée à New-York et avait commencé à ramasser tes affaires dans l'appartement que tu partageais avec Steve. Même après son déménagement à Washington vous aviez décidés de garder l'appartement à New-York, c'était votre ville. Il te fallut une journée pour rentrer. Le soir, tu allas diner avec Peter et sa tante, et tu pris la décision de l'entrainer après que May t'ai poussé dans la direction. Tu avais été clair avec lui, s'il ne suivait pas les règles, super-costume et super-pouvoirs ou pas, tu lui botterais les fesses.

Quand tu rentras dans l'appartement pour continuer les cartons, tu pris ton arme et la braqua sur l'intrus :

« Tu comptais me dire quand que l'on déménageait ? »

« Steve ?! »

« Qui veux-tu que se soit ?! »

« Tu ... Tu es revenu ? »

« Et bien oui, la mission était déposé les pierres, par de revivre la bataille de New-York et celle contre Ultron ! »

« Mais ... pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Steve en prenant tes mains dans les tiennes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté là-bas ? »

« Pourquoi y serais-je rester ? »

« Parce que ta vie est là-bas ! Peggy y est ! »

« Y/N ... Je ne te suis pas ... »

« Je l'avais vu ! » T'exclamas-tu en t'éloignant de lui « C'était ce qui était censé arriver ! Je t'ai vu me quitter ! Je t'ai vu repartir pour ne jamais revenir ! Tu dansais avec Peggy et tu étais heureux ! »

« Calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre »

« Dans la vision que Wanda m'avait provoqué tu ... »

« Attends une petite minute ! Cela fait des années que tu penses que j'allais te quitter à la première occasion ?! »

« C'était ce qui était censé arriver ! Je me suis préparée à ça ! »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé ? Que tu as tenté de me tenir à distance ? Que tu ne m'as dit qu'une seule fois que tu m'aimais ?! Y/N, ne me dit pas que tu as cru ça pendant tout ce temps sans jamais m'en parler ?! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aurais pas cru hein ?! Je suis brisée Steve ! J'ai été formée à être une arme, je ne suis ... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tout ce que tu es en train de dire est entièrement faux ! Tu n'es pas brisée, bien au contraire ! Tu ne vois pas tout le bien que tu fais autour de toi ? Tu es ma raison d'avancer, tu es celle qui m'a fait aimer ce siècle et m'a donné envie de le découvrir. Tu es ... tout, mon tout ! Quand je me bats, c'est pour toi, pour m'assurer que le monde est plus sûr pour toi, pour m'assurer que tu restes en vie ! »

« Mais pourquoi ... Pourquoi moi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une raison pour t'aimer ? Je pourrais t'en donner des milliers mais on ne discute pas de ça. Est-ce que tu as vraiment cru que je pourrais te quitter ? Volontairement ? »

« Oui »

« Tu sais quels sont mes deux plus grandes peur ? »

« Vivre dans ce siècle et Thanos qui détruit ton bouclier ? »

« t'abandonner en mourant au combat et te perdre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu peur de mourir, mais depuis que tu es dans ma vie, c'est impensable »

« Tu m'aimes ... réellement ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu es revenu pour moi ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs mon ange tu m'as fichu une peur panique quand je ne t'ai pas vu à mon retour et que personne ne pouvait te trouver dans la base »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai cru que ... »

« Je sais, je comprends maintenant. Mais comprend bien maintenant que jamais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je continuerais à m'accrocher sauf si tu me dis que tout est fini. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Non »

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Toi »

« ça me rassure ! Est-ce que l'on peut reposer tes affaires et rester chez nous pendant des jours à regarder des séries pourries et des films encore plus nuls ? »

« Captain Marvel veut que je l'accompagne ... »

« Hors de question »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Tu ne travailleras qu'avec qu'un seul Captain et c'est moi, je ne partage pas » Sourit-il.

« J'aurais dût me taire ce jour là ... »

« Ah non, t'entendre dire que j'étais ton seul Captain était fantastique, tu peux le redire si tu veux »

« La ferme Steve ! »

« Tiens juste pour le plaisir, dis-le moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Y/N ! »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« On dérange ? » Fit alors une voix, vous faisant sursauter.

« Bucky ?! » T'écrias-tu en même temps que Steve « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Avec Sam on vient de découvrir que Zemo était en vie, on voulait savoir si l'aventure vous tentait ? »

« Non merci, avec Steve on va prendre des vacances » Dis-tu après avoir regardé Steve.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda alors Sam.

« Je suis à ses ordres et donc, je prends des vacances. Par contre Sam je vais récupérer ça »

« Mais je l'aime bien moi ! »

« Sam, rend son bouclier à Steve ! » Soupira Bucky.

« Vous m'enlevez toujours tous les trucs cool ! » Se plaignit Sam.

« Tu as des ailes ... » Rappelas-tu.

« Ah oui ... j'avais oublié »

Les deux invités surprises restèrent, mais Steve s'assura de garder un contact permanent avec eux au cas où ils auraient besoin de soutient tactique. Quand vous vous retrouvâtes seuls, tu te tournas vers Steve :

« Je t'aime »

« Il était temps » Murmura ce dernier avant de t'embrasser.


	5. Clint Barton

Après l'attaque de New-York, il n'était pas rare que les Avengers se réunissent pour divers missions afin de retrouver le sceptre de Loki. Après une énième mission qui n'était en fait qu'une fausse piste de plus mais bien évidemment, à chaque mission son blessé, et généralement ... la victime se trouvait être Clint.

Tu poussas un soupir d'agacement, il devait toujours jouer au héros, c'était plus fort que lui, il devait toujours te protéger alors qu'il savait parfaitement que tu pouvais tuer tes ennemis, mais non, monsieur se sentait le devoir de prendre les balles qui t'étaient destinées à ta place. C'était agaçant ! Gentil... mais agaçant ! Tu traversas la cuisine, un carton de pizza à la main quand, bien évidemment ça attira les estomacs de toutes les personnes présentes :

« Dis-moi que je peux en prendre ! » Fit Tony.

« Nope ! »

« Y/N ! Il n'y a pas que Clint qui meurt de faim ! » Se plaignit Natasha.

« Je suis d'accord ! » S'exclama Thor.

« Alors déjà, Clint a failli mourir pour moi donc oui, il mérite sa pizza »

« Hey ! C'est lui qui a failli y passer et parce qu'il l'a bien voulu ! Pas nous ! » Se défendit Tony.

« Laisse tomber, madame a ses favoris » Plaisanta Steve.

« Je suis aux petits soins de ceux qui se sacrifient pour moi, pour l'instant vous n'avez pas été impressionnants, on se voit plus tard les losers ! »

« Je continue de penser que c'est injuste » Grogna Tony.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord » Acquiesça Steve.

Tu traversas plusieurs couloirs et trouva Clint en compagnie d'Helen :

« Alors, à quel point est-il défiguré ? » Plaisantas-tu.

« Il est encore loin de faire la concurrence à Quasimodo » Répondit Helen en souriant.

« Une part pour vous remercier ? » Proposas-tu.

« Hey ! C'est ma pizza ! » S'exclama Clint.

« Fini d'abord ton smoothie, monsieur le gruyère »

« Je suis un gruyère hors de prix ! »

« Je vous laisse, faites-en sorte qu'il se repose ... » Fit Helen.

« Je ferai de mon mieux » Promis-tu.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, tu approchas un fauteuil de son lit, posas la pizza sur son lit et allumas la télé :

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça »

« Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir » Sourit Clint en te prenant la main.

« Dois-je te rappeler que Tony a des yeux partout ? » Dis-tu en te dégageant.

« Il est trop concentré sur sa commande de pizzas, je suis certain qu'il t'a presque supplié pour que tu lui en laisses »

« Oui, mais dans un élan héroïque je l'ai fais battre en retraite et ... monsieur est servi »

« Ma préférée ! »

« J'espère que tu parles de moi et pas de la pizza ... »

« Je parle de vous deux ? »

« Tu sembles incertain ? »

« Tu sais bien que non » Fit sérieusement Clint en te regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais me répéter mais ... tu dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça »

« Je ne peux plus te sauver la vie, je ne peux plus te regarder, quelle est la prochaine étape ? Je ne peux plus te parler ? »

« Non, mais si tu recommences ça je laisse ton équipement devenir obsolète, et nous savons tous les deux que tu as besoin de moi pour ça »

« C'est petit de t'en prendre à mes affaires ! »

« Que j'ai construis »

« Et avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de brio ... Tu me passes la télécommande ? »

Tu lui lanças un regard pas vraiment impressionnée et haussa un sourcil :

« S'il-te-plaît »

« Mais avec plaisir, voilà monsieur Barton »

« Merci madame Barton »

« Hey ! Tony a aussi des oreilles partout ! » Dis-tu sans pour autant t'empêcher de sourire.

« Là encore, Tony est trop préoccupé par la perspective d'une pizza pour s'inquiéter pour moi »

« On va dire que je te fais confiance »

« Après toutes ces années il serait peut-être temps ! »

Tandis que Clint regardait la télé depuis son lit, tu y allongeas tes jambes et sortis ta tablette, travaillant sur sa prochaine armure, qui serait plus résistante contre les balles et aurait surement des doublures cachées pour des flèches en plus :

« ça te gêne si cette fois tu as des manches ? »

« Tu sais bien que ça me gêne ! »

« Oui, mais tu serais plus protéger »

« Je croyais que tu aimais mes bras ! »

« Alors oui, c'est vrai, mais je vais te faire d'un petit secret, je les préfères sans trous »

« Pas faux, je n'irai pas plus long que les manches courtes »

« Tu m'agaces, tu auras quand même des manches longues ! »

« Pourquoi me demander si tu as déjà choisi pour moi ? Tu es obligé de faire ça maintenant ? J'ai mérité un peu d'amour de ta part non ? »

« Je voudrais bien, crois-moi j'adorai mais là ... »

« Je sais ... On ne peut pas juste rentrer chez nous ? »

« si l'on part en même temps ils vont soupçonner quelque chose »

« Pourquoi on ne le leur dit pas ? »

« Parce que c'est trop dangereux, nous avons suffisamment d'ennemis a nous deux sans avoir besoin de rajouter ceux des autres. On attira encore plus l'attention sur nous »

« J'aurais dût me la fermer le jour où je t'ai dit ça » Grommela Clint.

« Oui mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes encore en vie »

Tu t'endormis quelques heures après Clint, tu t'assuras de verrouiller ta tablette avant de fermer les yeux. Tu fus réveillé à six heures par Natasha qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de Clint :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il a commencé a redevenir chiant une heure avant de s'endormir ... »

« Je vous entends » Grogna Clint.

« Je te laisse garder un oeil sur lui ? » Demandas-tu à Natasha.

« Je m'assurai qu'il rentre sain et sauf, vous allez pouvoir rentrer, on a pas encore de piste pour le sceptre. Par contre, vous devriez faire attention. Steve commence à avoir des doutes sur votre relation. Thor pense toujours que vous êtes frère et soeur, Tony continue de croire que Clint t'a payé pour passer du temps avec lui, Bruce n'a pas l'air plus concerné que ça, par contre Steve ... Evite de pleurer la prochaine fois » Fit l'espionne.

« Excuse-moi de ressentir des choses quand la vie de mon mari est en danger » Fis-tu avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« J'aime quand tu dis des choses comme ça » Sourit Clint en t'observant.

« La perfusion vient de lui redonner une dose de morphine ... » Expliquas-tu à ta meilleure amie.

Tu te levas et embrassa Clint sur le front :

« On se voit demain matin »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Oui, moi aussi » souris-tu.

« Jarvis, efface les dix dernières minutes des vidéos de surveillance » Ordonna Natasha « Je dois vraiment tout faire ici ... »

Tu repassas par la cuisine histoire de te remplir l'estomac et d'attraper une tasse de café. Tu pris l'ascenseur et parti en direction du laboratoire des jumeaux fous, ton doux surnom pour Bruce et Tony :

« Bonjour messieurs, comment évolue la science en cette si belle matinée ? » Demandas-tu en t'installant à l'espace qui t'était dédié.

« ça aurait avancé un peu plus si l'on avait pas perdu une heure hier soir pour recevoir nos pizzas ... Du temps perdu par un manque de partage » Railla Tony.

« Je t'en offrirai une pour ton anniversaire » Promis-tu.

« Tu la feras toi-même ? » Demanda Tony pendant que Bruce se contentait de sourire.

« Oui monsieur »

« Vendu ! Maintenant, tu pourrais me dire ce que je rate ... J'ai tout vérifié deux fois mais le système refuse toujours de synchroniser avec l'armure ... »

« Deux fois ?! Il est dessus depuis les 4h du matin ! » Marmonna Bruce.

« Tony ? » Fis-tu après avoir entendu le commentaire de Bruce.

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Va faire une sieste ! »

« Mais ... »

« Tout de suite ! Je m'en occupe »

« Va pas effacer la mémoire de mon armure hein ! »

« Tony, je pense que mes trois doctorats et moi plus les diplômes de Bruce on peut s'en sortir »

« Très bien ! Pas de cochonneries dans mon dos ! »

« Tony ! » T'exclamas-tu en choeur avec Bruce.

Tu regardas ta montre pour la énième fois ce matin, Clint était presque arrivé et ... tu venais de recevoir un message de Natasha t'avertissant qu'il était bien rentré et s'était endormir comme une masse. Tu te contentas de sourire :

« Je peux te demander quelque chose d'indiscret ? » Demanda soudainement Bruce.

« Natasha préfère le noir »

« Hein ? Quoi ?! Non ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressée pour remplir ce rôle ? »

« Non c'est ... ne le prend pas mal. Je m'interroge juste sur ton manque d'intérêt pour toutes les personnes qui t'approchent. Je veux dire, tu es loin d'être horrible à regarder et tu repousses tout le monde. Tu as vécu un évènement traumatisant ou tu as peur de t'impliquer à cause de ton passé ? Quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Avant que je te réponde, je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir ? »

« Parce que je crois que Clint s'intéresse à toi et que tu lui as mis plusieurs stops à plusieurs reprises »

« J'ai fait ça ? Moi ? » Dis-tu en jouant la carte de la surprise.

Ton cerveau faisait du 500 à l'heure, tu revoyais tes interactions avec Clint sur ces dernières semaine et oui ... il n'avait pas été discret à plusieurs reprises ! Ah ! Il fallait vraiment que vous retrouviez votre intimé. Vous étiez capable de jouer les « il n'y a rien entre nous à part de l'amitié » tant que vous aviez du temps rien que tous les deux. Mais depuis la création des Avengers, trouver le bon équilibre était devenu difficile. Pas étonnant que Steve ai des doutes ...

« Bruce, honnêtement, si je n'ai pas l'air de m'intéresser à qui que se soit c'est parce que je ne veux de personne dans ma vie, j'ai suffisamment de personnes pour lesquelles m'inquiéter pour avoir besoin d'en ajouter »

« Je vois, mais je ne veux pas que tu manques une opportunité. Regarde ou j'en suis »

« Merci de t'inquiéter, mais je crois que tu devrais appliquer tes conseils pour ta vie amoureuse »

« Oh non, je ne vais risquer la vie de quelqu'un simplement parce que je me sens seul, je suis déjà un monstre, je n'ai pas envie d'amplifier ce ressenti en y impliquant quelqu'un. »

« Et je suppose que te dire que tu n'es pas un monstre ne servira à rien ? »

« En effet, mais c'est gentil d'essayer »

De son côté, quelques heures plus tard, Clint peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Il était d'accord qu'utiliser des médicaments pouvaient, potentiellement, être utile mais pas quand cela le faisait dormir. Il détestait ce sentiment. Depuis que tu partageais sa vie, depuis des années maintenant, il aimait être toujours en position de tous ses moyens afin de protéger en toutes circonstance. Il tourna la tête et vit l'heure, il était tard. Ça non plus il n'aimait pas, les seuls moments où il acceptait de trainer au lit étaient si tu étais là.

Il repensa à ce que Natasha avait dit sur les soupçons de Steve, il comprenait, après tout, ne pas pouvoir être avec toi, interagir avec toi comme il en avait l'habitude, depuis plusieurs semaines, commençait à lui peser. Il donnerait son maximum pour sauver les autres, mais il sacrifierait sa vie pour la tienne, et ça, il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

Il vérifia la plaie et vit qu'avec les soins du docteur Cho, il était complètement cicatrisé. Il fonça sous la douche et décida de s'attaquer au grenier que vous rénoviez pour la deuxième fois, cette fois le but était de le transformer en bibliothèque, heureusement que les plafonds étaient haut et que vous aviez installés des fenêtres au préalable. Ensuite se serait la véranda, puis peut-être toutes les chambres qui attendaient d'être utilisées, et il pensait transformer la grange en salle de cinéma mais pour ça, il devrait avoir ton accord.

Dans votre maison, que vous aviez achetés pour trois fois rien car complètement délabré à l'époque, il n'y avait quasiment rien quand vous en étiez devenus propriétaires, vous aviez dus refaire toutes les canalisations, l'électricité, la toiture, changer les fenêtres ... Vous étiez devenus des professionnels du bâtiment. Bon, la plupart du temps tu te chargeais d'apprendre les techniques pour ensuite les lui enseigner, car Clint faisait toujours le plus gros des travaux tandis que toi, tu t'occupais de toute la partie électrique, électronique et High-Tech. Bon okay, tu adorais t'occuper de la peinture.

Tu avais amélioré le Frigo pour qu'il indique sur la porte ce qu'il manquait et quels plats vous pouviez faire avec ce que vous aviez à disposition ... Et ça, c'était juste le frigo ... La cafetière donnait les prévisions météos et tu avais installé un mini arsenal d'urgence sous le plan de travail central de la cuisine ... Pour l'activer il fallait votre emprunte digital dont le panneau se débloquait grâce à l'un des boutons de la plaque à induction ... Cette idée t'était venu en pleine nuit ...

Clint attrapa les plans pour le grenier et les étudia pendant qu'il se préparait à manger. Il fit quelques annotations des choses qu'il devait voir avec toi. Il monta le nouveau parquet et les pots de peinture puis se mit au travaille. Sans s'en rendre compte, il y passa le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit. Il regarda sa montre et vit que tu ne rentrerais pas avant encore un moment. Soupirant, il se prépara à manger avant d'aller se coucher.

Comme à son habitude, il se leva aux aurores et attaqua sa journée. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment commençait à le prendre aux tripes. Il regardait son téléphone toutes les demi-heures, puis quand l'heure à laquelle tu devais arriver fut passée, il le regarda toutes les dix minutes. Il envoya un message à Natasha pour savoir si elle avait quitter la tour Stark et apparement, tu avais eu un rendez-vous de dernier minutes plutôt urgent. Clint tenta de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Quand l'horloge sonna minuit, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur le plus proche et se connecta au réseau de cameras de New-York, il remonta les vidéos de surveillance jusqu'à trouver le moment où tu sortais de la tour Stark, puis il suivit ton parcours jusqu'à un restaurant de ChinaTown et puis, plus rien. Il appela Natasha qui arriva en urgence et durant le trajet jusqu'à New-York, elle tenta de le rassurer. Clint ne l'écoutait pas, il s'équipa, prêt pour le combat. Ils posèrent le quinjet à la tour et partir sans alerter les autres.

Discrètement, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant qui, sur ce qu'il avait vu était toujours bondé de monde, mais là, c'était désert, tous les meubles avaient disparus, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Après s'être assuré que l'endroit était désert, ils fouillèrent le moindre recoin de l'endroit mais rien. Les caméras étaient en morceaux, il n'y avait pas même pas un grain de poussière :

« Je ne sais pas qui a fait le ménage, mais ce sont des pros » Commenta Natasha.

« On sait qui est le propriétaire ? » Demanda Clint.

« Faut qu'on cherche, il n'y a même pas un papier, plus une enseigne ou un menu, rien »

« Nat ! Regarde ! » Fit Clint.

« Quoi ? »

Clint venait de trouver une porte dérobée dans l'arrière cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent tout un matériel de surveillance. Il restait quelques papiers, tous rédigés en mandarin et deux ou trois photos de toi. Clint prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas laisser échapper une excès de colère :

« C'était prémédité, on l'a attiré ici. Mais comment et pourquoi ? »

« Elle ne t'a pas parlé de ... »

« S'il elle m'en avait parlé j'aurais des réponses ! » Coupa Clint.

« Retournons à la tour et essayons de la retrouver » Fit Natasha « Il n'y a plus rien ici, et on ne tirera rien de cet ordinateur, il est trop bousillé pour être récupérable »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Fit soudainement Clint en apercevant quelque chose entre deux rainures sur le mur.

« C'est un micro, il écoute ou il enregistre ? »

« Il enregistre, c'est Y/N, regarde ... »

« Elle signe toutes ses pièces ... Le seul problème c'est que j'ignore comment récupérer les informations que cela contient ... »

« Je vais demander à Banner, il posera moins de questions que Tony »

« On ferait mieux de se bouger » Fit alors Natasha.

« Tu as raison »

Quand ils rentrèrent à la tour, Natasha se mit à rechercher des informations sur le restaurant dans lequel tu avais disparus tandis que Clint fonça dans le laboratoire de Banner.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez en extraire l'enregistrement ? »

« C'est un micro ! Mais il est minuscule ! Je peux essayer mais le son ne sera surement pas génial. C'est une piste pour le sceptre ? »

« Pas vraiment »

« Je vous préviens quand se sera fait »

Clint s'installa dans le salon adjacent à la cuisine mais ne put rester tranquille et se mit à faire les cents pas, il regarda sa montre, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Bruce travaillait sur le micro et pour l'instant, rien. Le reste de l'équipe qui revenait d'un débriefing s'étonna de le voir, et surtout dans cet état :

« On te manquait déjà ? » Plaisanta Tony, cependant le regard noir qu'il reçut lui coupa le souffle.

« Clint j'ai des ... Oh ... » Fit Natasha en débarquant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Le restaurant appartenait à un propriétaire asiatique qui appartient désormais à une société écran, qui appartient elle aussi a une société écran, etc, bref, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à une société dont le siège central est situé pas loin de la Sokovie »

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Steve.

« Elle a été enlevé ! Par des russes ! Et son micro est génial et ... oh ... Je ... J'ai réussi à extraire ce que vous vouliez du micro ... » Fit Bruce en débarquant au pas de course.

« Moi aussi je veux savoir ... » Fit Tony.

« On a loupé quelque chose ? » Demanda Thor.

« Regardez ça sera plus simple, ce micro est aussi une caméra, j'ignore comment elle a réussi à en faire quelque d'aussi minuscule mais ... »

Bruce lança la vidéo. On te voyait de dos, tu faisais face à plusieurs hommes, Jarvis lança alors la reconnaissance faciale à la demande de Clint.

« Ils racontent quoi ? Je ne parle pas russe » Fit Tony.

« En gros, Y/N s'attendait à rencontrer un fournisseur de matériaux pour une de ses créations mais là elle fait face au bras droit d'un certain Strucker qui « requiert » sa présence. Y/N lui dit non et le prévient de pas faire d'idiotie. Et ... je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous expliquer la suite, c'est en image » Traduisit Natasha.

On te vit éviter plusieurs coups, sauf qu'un autre apparut, tu perdis ta concentration une demi-seconde et le nouveau venu t'injecta quelque chose, surement une drogue paralysante, et tu t'effondras. Le reste n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

« On doit retrouver ce salopard ! » Ordonna Clint en serrant les dents.

« D'abord, on doit savoir qui est son ravisseur, qui est Strucker et surtout, pourquoi on choisirait d'enlever Y/N plutôt que Tony par exemple ... » Fit Steve.

« Cap a raison, ce n'est qu'une ingénieur, certes extrêmement douée mais ... » Commença Tony.

« Y/N était en charge de créer les costumes de tous les agents de niveau 6 et supérieur au SHIELD » Annonça Clint « C'est elle qui a fait ton costume Cap, c'est elle qui a fait tous les miens, qui a créé mes arcs qui ... »

« Pardon ?! » S'exclamèrent Thor, Tony et Steve en même temps.

« Les seules personnes au courant étaient Natasha et moi, il fallait bien que quelqu'un la protège, Fury le savait et du coup surement Pierce puisque Hydra est désormais au courant » Expliqua Clint.

« Okay ! Deux secondes ! Pause ! A quel point est-elle douée exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous en a pas parlé ?! » S'exclama Tony.

« Parce qu'avant même son arrivé au SHIELD elle était en danger ... » Répondit Natasha « Elle est à l'avant-garde de la nanotechnologie »

« Non ! La nanotechnologie n'est encore qu'une idée irréalisable ! » Fit Bruce.  
« Je peux vous assurer que non, elle a des périodes ou elle se focalise tellement dessus qu'elle en oublie de manger » Assura Clint.

« Je vois, mais qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas Clint ? » Demanda alors Steve.

« Y/N ... » Commença Clint « Je vous jure que si vous en parlez à qui que se soit je vous retrouve et je vous tue ! Y/N est ma femme, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et l'on se connait depuis encore plus longtemps que ça » Annonça Clint.

« Ils se connaissaient avant même mon arrivée au SHIELD » Ajouta Natasha.

« Vous êtes mariés ?! » S'exclama Thor « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?! »

« Pour éviter ce qui vient de lui arriver ! Entre ses ennemis, les miens, ceux des avengers ... on avait pas besoin de ceux que vous avez chacun de votre côté ! Si cela s'apprenait alors nous serions encore plus vulnérables. Quand on s'est marié et que Fury l'a apprit ... j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'arracher la tête ! »

« Mais ... comment .. Je veux dire ... »

« Autant leur raconter comment elle t'a botter les fesses pendant que Jarvis travaille sur la reconnaissance faciale » Sourit Natasha.

**-Quelques années plus tôt- **

Ça va aller Y/N, tu connais la base comme ta poche, tout le monde sait qu'il y a un assassin à bord et qu'il te court après ... ou peut-être pas. Tu arrivas à un détour et vit que tu étais bloqué. Tu regardas derrière toi, pris de l'élan et sauta sur la seconde plate-forme, tu y atterris en faisant une roulade, mais ton assassin était toujours sur tes talons. Il n'allait jamais lâché l'affaire.

Tu fis ton maximum pour arriver dans le hall. Tu descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, les agents te regardèrent passer. Mais pourquoi n'ont ils pas d'armes ?! Ah oui ... ce ne sont que des scientifiques. C'est qui lui ?! Tu aperçus un homme, un arc sur le dos et une arme à feu ... victoire ! Tu fonças vers lui. Tu tentas de lui prendre l'arme mais ce dernier se saisit de ton poignet. Tu relevas la tête et il t'observa :

« Je vous le rend tout de suite, j'en ai juste besoin une minute c'est une urgence » Promis-tu avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne crois pas non »

« Je crois que si »

L'homme tenta de te mettre au sol mais tu lui donnas un coup de coude dans le nez, puis tu te saisis de son bras, le lui retourna et le plaqua derrière lui. De ta main libre tu pris son arme et tira. Celui que l'on avait envoyé pour te tuer se retrouva au sol dans une mare de sang, une balle en pleine de tête.

« Je vous avais dit que c'était une urgence » Dis-tu en le relâchant « Merci pour votre ... coopération »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je peux vous retourner la question »

« Clint »

« Génial » Dis-tu avant de partir.

**-Présent-**

Clint eut un léger sourire après avoir raconté l'histoire de votre première rencontre. Les autres, en dehors de Natasha, étaient ... impressionnés.

« Elle t'a empêcher de bouger en quoi ... deux secondes ? » S'étonna Thor.

« J'étais pas aussi entrainé que je le suis maintenant ! »

« Oui, enfin ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il a eut un véritable coup de foudre quand il l'a vit et qu'elle l'a envoyé sur les roses je ne sais combien de fois » Fit Natasha.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Je ne te connaissais même pas à l'époque ! »

« Elle m'a raconté »

« Elle t'en a fait bavé ? » Sourit Tony.

« Ah ça ! Mon dieu ! Pour moi c'était un coup de foudre, pour elle ... j'ai dût m'entrainer pour un marathon. Il m'a fallu presque un an pour qu'elle accepte de venir diner avec moi et c'est seulement parce que l'on était en mission sous-couverture et qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. Bref, j'ai profité du moment pour me faire bien voir et ça a fonctionné » Raconta Clint.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps okay, combien de temps exactement ? » Demanda Steve.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

« Parce que nous sommes amis ! »

« Et donc ? Je pourrai te le dire c'est vrai, mais ensuite je serai obligé de te tuer toi et toutes les personnes qui ont entendus. Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ? »

« Tu ne nous tuerais pas vraiment ? Hein ? » Fit Thor « Nous sommes amis »

« Natasha est ma meilleure amie mais si elle balançait l'infos elle finirait au fond d'un ravin et l'on croirait à un accident » Rétorqua Clint.

« Il le ferait » Confirma Natasha.

« Ah ouais quand même » Souffla Tony.

« Mais à quel point est-elle doué ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle ne nous avait pas montré tout son potentiel donc ... » Demanda Bruce.

« Doué au point que mon réveil adapte de lui-même l'heure à laquelle je dois me lever, en me scannant afin de déterminer le nombre d'heures de sommeil dont j'ai besoin. Au point où elle a installé un système d'air anesthésiant et désinfectant dans la douche pour nos retour de missions qui s'adapte en fonction de nos blessures »

« Je devrais installer dans mon armure » Songea Tony.

« Tu ne peux pas, elle l'a fait breveter »

« Attends ! Le camouflage optique pour l'armure ... »

« C'est elle, elle l'a mit au point avant de toi afin que tu ne sois pas obligé légalement de partager tes inventions avec les Nations-Unis, ils adorent piquer les créations de scientifiques un peu trop ...en avance » Coupa Clint.

« Va falloir que je lui parle » Grogna Tony.

« Monsieur Barton ? J'ai retrouvé le Kidnappeur, il est actuellement à Petrograd en Russie »

« On part dans 5 minutes » Ordonna Cap.

Le trajet sembla durer une éternité. Clint s'était mis au poste de pilotage afin d'éviter de penser aux pires scénarios que son cerveau semblait vouloir créer. Il allait te retrouver vivante, construire sa salle de cinéma, et tenter de te convaincre de fonder une famille. Oui voilà, il devait penser positif. Il posa l'appareil à cinq kilomètres de la base où Jarvis avait trouvé ton kidnappeur.

« Tony, reconnaissance aérienne et le toit, Barton et Romanoff vous prenez les sous-sol, Thor et moi on s'occupe des étages. Banner, restez ici, on vous appelle si l'on a besoin de vous »

« ça me va » Fit simplement Clint.

Ils s'élancèrent tous les uns après les autres. Tony scanna le bâtiment et indiqua le nombre de signe de vie. Plus Clint s'enfonçait dans les sous-sol plus il perdait patience, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une sorte de laboratoire qui ressemblait presque au tiens. Ce laboratoire avait été créé pour toi. De ce qu'il voyait, tu devais l'avoir utilisé car il reconnaitrait ton talent et tes idées entre milles. Ils vidèrent la pièce, Natasha récupéra tous les documents sur le serveur et retrouva Clint.

Clint fit face à la dernière cellule et pria pour que tu t'y trouves. Tu n'avais pas été suffisamment absente pour que les dommages soient irréversibles alors oui, il espérait que tu serais là. Il entre-ouvrit la porte avant qu'un agent, et pas une demie-portion ne se jette sur lui. Il s'en débarrassa avec l'aide de Natasha et finit par entrer. Il te trouva recroquevillée, tu levas la tête et te mis à pleurer en voyant Clint. Ce dernier se précipita vers toi tandis que Natasha prévenait l'équipe que tu étais en sécurité. Tes pleurs ne semblaient pas s'arrêter, et Clint dût te porter jusqu'au jet. Il te posa délicatement sur l'un des sièges, et s'assura que tu n'étais pas blessée. Tu avais quelques bleus et coupures mais rien d'insurmontable :

« Hey hey, mon coeur tu es en sécurité » Rassura Clint en te prenant dans ses bras.  
« Ils m'ont ... Ils m'ont forcés à mettre au point des armures » Pleuras-tu « Je ne voulais pas, j'ai voulu résister mais .. ils m'ont drogués et ... » Tentas-tu d'expliquer entre deux hoquets.

« Chut, ce n'est rien, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour t'en sortir, je suis fière de toi. On va rentrer chez nous d'accord ? »

« Mais pas tout de suite » Finis-tu par dire après t'être calmé.

« Tu as besoin de repos » Fit Steve qui était lui aussi inquiet.

« Je pense savoir où se trouve Strucker, j'ai ... j'ai piraté leur système quand mon chien de garde avait le dos tourné, je crois savoir où l'on peut trouver le sceptre de Loki »

« Et merde » Râla Clint « J'aurais bien aimé que ce truc reste planqué dans la nature un petit plus longtemps, histoire que tu te reposes »

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser nous aider après tout ça ! » S'insurgea Tony « Elle a besoin de calme et ... »

« Un conseil Stark, ne tente jamais d'imposer un jour de repos à Y/N, la dernière fois elle a fait pas mal de dégâts ... » Intervint Natasha.

« Je me reposerais le temps que l'on prépare la mission » Confirmas-tu en prenant la main de Clint dans la tienne.

« Du coup ... on doit t'appeler agent Barton maintenant ? » Demanda Tony.

« Très bonne question ! » Soutint Thor.

« Non, on ne change rien » Rassuras-tu.

« Je suis blessé que tu ne m'es rien dit » Fit Steve « Je croyais que l'on était comme frère et soeur ! Tu l'as dit toi même ! »

« C'est pas parce que l'on a fait quelques missions ensemble que je vais tout te dire de ma vie privée ! Frère ou pas ! »

« On méritait de le savoir aussi ! » Intervint Bruce « Je veux dire ... oui, je méritais de le savoir ! »

« Parce que moi non ? » S'exclama Tony.

Clint se contenta de sourire, rassuré quand il te vit rire à la scène qui se déroulait sous vos yeux. Après avoir récupéré le sceptre, vous alliez prendre des vacances, de très longues vacances :

« ça te gêne si je transforme la grande en salle de cinéma ? » Chuchota Clint.

« Hum ... oh oui ! Je pourrais bidouiller l'écran pour que l'on puisse le déplacer et qu'il nous serve de carte interactive où l'on pourrait aussi accéder aux vidéos surveillance et ... »

« Tu bidouilleras ce que tu veux mais en attendant, j'ai te permission ? »

« Seulement si je peux faire d'un des fauteuils un siège éjectable pour le jour où l'on les invitera pour la première fois chez nous. J'en veux toujours à Tony d'avoir terminé mon prototype à ma place ... »

« Tant que tu es d'accord tu feras bien ce que tu veux »

« Vendu »

« Plaisir de faire affaire avec vous agent Barton »

« De même ... agent Barton » Souris-tu avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Oh pitié ! Gardez ça pour vos moments privés ! » Se moqua Tony.

« Hey ! A cause de vous je n'ai pas pu agir comme un vrai mari depuis des semaines, alors vous survivrez et si ça vous gêne, regardez ailleurs » Grogna Clint faisant rire tout le monde.

« On commande des pizzas pour ce soir ? » Proposa Natasha avec un sourire.

« Oui ! Et pour TOUT LE MONDE cette fois » Décida Tony.


	6. Âme sur Asgard (Fandral)

Il existe des moments si intenses, si fragiles qui parfois nous brisent. Allongée sur un lit, tu ne te sentais pas le besoin de bouger. Clint était venu lundi, Steve le jour suivant, puis Natasha, toute l'équipe c'était relayée, mais, tu n'avais pas bougée. Cette dernière mission fut la mission de trop, celle qui était allé trop loin, qui avait trop mal. Les yeux rivés sur le mur, tu sentis quelqu'un entrer puis s'asseoir à côté de toi. Une main passa dans tes cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

La personne détailla ton environnement, de toute évidence tu ne t'étais pas douchée depuis plusieurs jours, tu avais à peine touché à ton dernier repas, ton préféré. Les rideaux te coupaient du monde extérieur et un silence assourdissant emplissait ta chambre. Il remarqua la perfusion qui te donnait les nutriments dont ton corps avait besoin ainsi que l'hydratation nécessaire à ta survie. Cette personne te considérait comme sa petite soeur et te voir dans cet état lui brisait le coeur.

Thor était arrivé en catastrophe sur Terre après avoir été prévenu par Heimdall. Depuis la bataille de New-York, le dieu c'était réellement attaché à toi, tu étais un médecin mais également une combattante, tu avais ce feu qui faisait que les gens s'attachaient à toi. Votre amitié était rapidement devenue une relation fraternelle. Thor avait remarqué que tu étais la limite de l'exhaustion, mais tu tenais le coup malgré les demandes incessantes de Steve et Tony, ainsi que de Fury et du SHIELD. Tout le monde en attendait plus de toi et de tes découvertes médicales. Personne n'avait prit le temps de t'aider à faire le deuil de ton fiancé, mort aux mains de Loki.

Clint qui était un ami proche, avait rapidement convenu d'un accord avec Thor. Les deux devaient garder un oeil sur toi en permanence. Clint avait bien tenté de te faire quitter le SHIELD pour que tu puisses te reposer chez lui, dans ta deuxième famille mais … le général Ross avait fait barrage. Ce dernier te haïssait pour la simple et bonne raison que tu étais indispensable, il se fichait complètement que tu étais à deux doigts de la cassure. Clint qui n'en pouvait plus de te voir comme ça et craignant la perte de contrôle de Ross, s'était alors dirigé vers le toi, avant de crier de toute ses forces vers le ciel pour qu'Heimdall l'entende. Dans l'heure qui suivit, le SHIELD fut littéralement secoué par l'arrivé en catastrophe du dieu. Ce dernier traversait les couloirs en ignorant toutes les personnes qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Et c'est ainsi qu'il te trouva inerte, l'âme abimée et le corps inerte. Avec l'aide de Clint il te débarrassa de la perfusion avant de te prendre dans ses bras.

L'alerte avait fait rappliqué Steve et tous les autres :

« Thor ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » S'exclama Steve.

« Le nécessaire » Fit durement le dieu.

« Si vous l'emmenez, cela pourrait signifier une déclaration de guerre ! C'est un enlèvement ! » Intervint Tony.

« Thor, nous pouvons l'aider, nous faisons le maximum ! » Assura Natasha.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Et comment l'aidez-vous ? En lui rappelant toutes les heures qu'elle doit travailler ? Que votre gouvernement a besoin d'elle ? Elle souffre et tout ce dont vous vous préoccupez c'est de votre propre bien-être. Elle a perdu son fiancé et vous vous inquiétez seulement de ne pas pouvoir faire de profit. Elle vient avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Thor ! » Tenta une dernière fois Tony mais se ravisa quand Clint le visa avec son arc.

« Laissez-le Stark » Ordonna Clint.

Thor ordonna l'ouverture du portail et disparu avec toi dans ses bras. Tu n'avais honnêtement qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. Les choses étaient floues et franchement, ton état ne te permettait pas d'enregistrer les changements. La seule chose dont tu rendis compte était que tu te sentais enfin en sécurité. Les médecins asgardiens t'avaient ausculter sans te brusquer, contrairement aux médecins terriens. On ne te forçait pas à parler, on te laissait fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre sans te juger. Une femme de chambre t'avait été imposée et honnêtement, cette dernière était d'une grande aide. Elle t'aidait avec les choses les plus basiques, l'hygiène, le mouvement. Elle ne te forçait à rien mais sa présence était réconfortante.

Au fil des semaines, tu te sentais l'envie de bouger. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour chercher un nouveau livre. Tu évitais de penser au fait que Loki était proche, suffisamment proche pour te venger. Thor venait te voir tous les jours, tout comme sa mère qui t'avait acceptée comme sa fille, sans conditions ni demandes.

Un jour, alors que l'envie d'explorer le palais t'avait prise, après une excellente nuit de sommeil, la première depuis des mois. Tu tombas devant la salle du throne, au moment même ou Loki la quittait, enchainé. Ton livre t'échappa et tu restas statufiée. Fregga et Thor qui étaient présents, étaient prêts à agir. Tes yeux se remplirent de larmes et tu partis sans un mot. Plus tu t'éloignais plus tu marchais vite, tu finis par courir pour finalement arriver dans une cour déserte.

Tu y restas des minutes … ou étaient-ce des heures ? Aucune idée. Te pensant seule, tu pleuras pour la première fois depuis la bataille de New-York, tu allas même jusqu'à hurler. Cependant tu n'étais pas vraiment seul, un asgardien, que tu avais rencontré pour la première fois au Nouveau-Mexique, t'avait observé. Il était fasciné par les émotions qui passaient dans tes yeux. Tu étais magnifique, plus belle que toutes les merveilles qu'il avait pu voir. Il était complètement obnubilé. Il te regarda te lever et partir.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et une conversation avec Fregga te fit reprendre le dessus :

« Le temps des lamentations est terminé. Il faut que … »

« Il faut que quoi ? » Demandas-tu.

Fregga ouvrit les yeux en grands, ta voix était faible, cassée après des mois sans parler. C'était un progrès.

« Il faut que tu t'habilles puis que tu viennes avec moi, j'ai une idée qui pourrait t'aider »

« Non merci »

« Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Je t'ai laissé le temps de faire ton deuil, maintenant il était temps de réagir. Thor et Odin te laissent peut-être le choix, mais avec moi ça ne sera pas le cas »

« Non »

Ta servante va s'occuper de toi, si tu n'étais pas prête dans une heure, j'envoie des gardes »

Une heure plus tard, tu fus gentiment escortée par des gardes jusqu'à un jardin. Retenant un soupir de frustration tu fis face à Fregga qui te souriait l'air de dire « tu étais prévenue »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ? »

« Cet endroit était il y a encore quelques années, une clinique pour enfants, cependant avec les nombreux conflits dans lesquels Asgard est impliqué, nous manquons de médecins. Tu vas donc t'en charger »

« Pourquoi est-ce que des asgardiens feraient confiance à un médecin midgarien ? »

« Parce que tu vas étudier. Etudier jusqu'à être capable de te mêler à la population, a comprendre nos coutumes et notre façon d'être. L'endroit sera réaménagé selon tes ordres. Fais la liste de ce dont tu as besoin, et j'enverrai quelqu'un demain pour t'escorter jusqu'à moi »

Sur ces paroles, la reine partit, non sans t'avoir prit la main tendrement, comme le ferait une mère. Poussant un énième soupir exaspéré, tu soulevas le bas de ta robe, tu ne t'habituerais jamais à la mode asgardienne, tu entras dans le bâtiment. Cet endroit avait besoin de tout. Tu passas des heures à tout inspecter. Quand tu fus de retour dans ta chambre, ton repas t'attendait. Tu t'endormis, épuisée, non pas physiquement mais psychologiquement.

Au petit matin, on frappa a ta porte. Poussant un grognement, tu attrapas une robe de chambre que tu enfilas et ouvris la porte. Tu tombas nez-à-nez avec un énième asgardien blond :

« Ma dame ? Je m'appelle Fandral et je serai votre escorte pour la journée »

Sans un mot, tu refermas la porte avant de retourner dans ton lit. Tu tentas de te rendormir, mais l'asgardien qui était à ta porte continuait de frapper à ta porte. Excédée tu ouvrit la porte en grand, tu le fusillas du regard et ce dernier eut la décence de baisser les yeux :

« Je m'excuse, mais j'ai reçu des ordres et … »

Tu levas les yeux au ciel et laissa la porte ouverte, ta servant arrivant au pas de course. Tu fus prête en trente minutes. Fandral te regarda les yeux écarquillés.

Ce dernier était estomaqué, il s'était toujours dit que jamais il ne finirait avec une femme de ce monde, et maintenant il savait pourquoi, il en connaissait la raison. Parce que c'était toi qu'il attendait. Thor lui avait expliqué, ainsi qu'aux membres du trio et Sif, la raison de ta présence sur Asgard. Thor s'étonna quand Fandral se porta volontaire pour être ton protecteur. Thor avait à peine eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Fandral s'était désigné volontaire. Plus tard, après plusieurs bières, Fandral avoua être totalement captivé par toi, par tout ton être. Le dieu le mit en garde de ce que tu traversais et Fandral n'eut jamais autant envie de tuer Loki.

Tu étais une vision, le rouge de ta robe, l'or autour de tes poignets, tes cheveux si brillants … Par les dieux, Fandral ne savait comment réagir. Avec un sourire il t'escorta dans les appartements de Fregga qui le salua avec un regard perçant … Elle l'avait percé à jour. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et la reine sourit légèrement. Fandral se retrouve à attendre derrière la porte, il avait espéré pouvoir enfin entendre ta voix, mais les murs du palais étaient aussi épais que le ventre de Volstagg, donc aucune chance.

« Une escorte ?! » Tonnas-tu.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu sois remise et que tu sois totalement intégrée, nous devons penser à ta sécurité ! »

« Vous n'allez pas forcé ce … cette personne à me suivre ! »

« Mais nous ne l'avons pas forcé, il est volontaire. Quant à ta liste, tout sera prêt demain »

Retenant un cri d'agacement, tu partis avec terminé ton léger petit-déjeuner. Fregga se contenta de sourire aide retenir un rire. Tu sortis sans un mot. Une fois devant Fandral, tu le regardas de la tête aux pieds, avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Ce dernier te suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Fandral passa presque tous les jours qui suivirent dans la bibliothèque à te regarder lire. Pas une seule fois, tu n'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui parler, ce qui le frustrait légèrement. Il tentait d'être prévenant et serviable sans pour autant être envahissant ou poussif. L'occasion qu'il attendait se présenta un soir, il faisait une ronde après t'avoir escorté jusqu'à tes appartements, quand il te trouva dans la clinique en train de tout aménager. Il te vit t'essouffler et peiner à bouger un meuble, et décida d'intervenir. Ne s'attendant à rien, il sursauta quand tu le remercias. C'était léger mais son coeur battit à cent à l'heure :

« Je peux faire autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

D'un signe de la tête, tu lui indiquas les autres lits. Avec un sourire ravi, il t'aida jusqu'à tard. Le lendemain matin, après ton petit-déjeuner habituel avec Fregga, tu lui tendis une confiserie qu'il adorait, tu l'avais remarqué sans le vouloir. Ce dernier te lança un sourire éclatant, et jamais la nourriture avait été si bonne. Dans les jours qui suivirent, tu t'enfermais dans la clinique pour étudier les remèdes asgardiens, l'occasion de t'aider se présenta quand, frustrée tu refermas ton livre :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Non »

Le coeur Fandral fit à nouveau des cabrioles, le son de ta voix était un enchantement puissant sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Il y a que les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin sont tous périmés, datés, inutilisables et que je n'ai aucune idée d'où les trouver ! »

« Les médecins se servaient du jardin pour les faire pousser, peut-être pouvons-nous en trouver au marché »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller »

« Si vous ne dites rien alors moi non plus » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand tu lui rendis son sourire. Il t'escorta discrètement en dehors de l'enceinte du château et te guida jusqu'à marché dans les faubourgs. Il te vit t'émerveillé devant tous les étales. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, mais tout ce qui attirait ton regard, se retrouvait en ta possession, tu tentas de l'en dissuader mais il joua les sourds. Vous tombâtes après plusieurs heures sur une mine d'or, toutes les plantes dont tu avais besoin étaient disponibles. Fandral fit son deuxième arrêt cardiaque de la journée quand tu lui saisis le bras pour déambuler un peu partout. Ne voulant pas couper court à cette journée idyllique, il te conduisit dans une sorte de taverne et pour la première fois depuis des mois, tu mangeas jusqu'à ne plus rien pouvoir avaler. Tu écoutas les histoires de batailles de l'asgardien avec intention, mais sans jamais poser de questions.

Quand vous rentrâtes, il fallut échapper aux gardes qui faisaient les rondes de nuit. Vous étiez rentrés tard après avoir profité du marché nocturne, là où l'on trouvait des objets impensables, des bijoux merveilleux et dont les couleurs miroitaient légèrement. Quand il te conduisit à ta chambre, après avoir déposé les plantes nécessaires à la clinique, il déposa le reste de tes trésors sur le canapé prêt d'une fenêtre. Il s'apprêta à partir, quand tu l'arrêtas net en l'appelant :

« Fandral ! Attendez ! »

« oui ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« C'est pour vous remercier et pour m'excuser … Je sais que je suis difficile, c'est parce que … »

« Je sais, Thor m'a expliqué »

« Et vous vous êtes malgré tout porté volontaire ? »

« Vous êtes … merveilleuse … Oh ! Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas … »

« Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, bonne nuit. »

Ta voix n'avait été ni froide ni sympathique, et l'asgardien n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait traversé ton esprit. Il se retrouva alors à boire bière après bière avec Thor et le reste de la bande, qui écoutèrent ses malheurs avec attention.

« patience mon ami, elle n'est pas encore complètement guérie »

Le lendemain matin, tu n'osas pas regarder Fandral dans les yeux, et dès que ce dernier tentait de te parler, quelqu'un venait briser le moment. Plus les jours passaient et plus tu sentais le poids du regard de Fandral sur toi. Avais-tu le droit de trouver un autre homme attirant ? Après seulement un peu plus d'un an ? Etais-tu prête ? Non. Tu étais décidée. Cependant ta décision fut mise à l'épreuve quand Fandral commença à te faire des petits cadeaux, rien d'extravagant, des fleurs, des livres de médecines, tes confiseries … Chaque cadeau était accompagné d'un mot, et tous les soirs, quand il te quittait pour se reposer, tu lui tendais une carte avec une réponse. Cela durant des jours, de cette façon, vous appreniez à faire connaissance. Faut préfériez tous les deux la nuit à la journée, la bière brune n'était pas votre préférée, et de loin !

Ce fut pendant une excursion, après un accident en dehors du palais, que tu te rapprochais vraiment de l'asgardien. Les gens venaient de plus en plus à la clinique pour que tu auscultes les enfants, tu faisais même des visites à domiciles. Cependant, perdu dans ton travail, après un léger incendie qui avait fait plusieurs blessées, tu te retrouvas perdue au milieu d'un groupe de cinq asgardiens qui n'avaient pas franchement l'air de te vouloir du bien ! Tu ne t'étais pas battue depuis plus d'un an, tu étais complètement rouillée, et franchement l'idée de te battre te ramenait à des moments douloureux de ton passé.

Alors qu'une main indésirable allait touché une partie de ton corps que tu chérissais, la voix de Fandral se fit entendre :

« Je serai vous, j'enlèverai mes mains immédiatement » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin et le regard dangereux.

« Ou quoi ?! » Fit l'un des cinq hommes.

« Excellente question » Sourit Fandral avant de se débarrasser d'eux, les clouant au sol.

Tu étais figée par la peur; quand Fandral se mit en face de toi pour t'inspecter, tu t'effondras dans ses bras, le remerciant encore et encore.

« Si tu tiens à me remercier, dine avec moi ce soir »

« Fandral … » prévins-tu.

« Je sais, je n'exige rien de toi, juste une conversation agréable et peut-être des histoires de ta planète »

C'est ainsi que tu te retrouvas à passer une excellente soirée, tombant sur Thor au moment de rentrée, tu finis complètement ivre, il s'avère que même la bière asgardienne était plus forte que celle midgarienne ! Tu te réveillas avec le pire mal de tête que tu n'as jamais eu, le simple bruit du vent te donnait l'envie de tuer quelqu'un … ou de vomir, tu n'étais pas franchement sure. Une fois le mal de tête légèrement dissipée, tu profitas d'un long bain relaxant. Cependant, Fandral qui t'attendait qui n'avait aucune réponse venant de toi, s'inquiéta et entra, te trouvant seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre légère et transparente par endroit, devant ce qui pourrait être l'équivalent d'un dressing :

« Bonjour à toi aussi » Taquinas-tu.

« Je … Je ne… Je ne ne … »

« Oh pitié, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà vu des femmes bien moins vêtues que moi par le passé ! »

« Oui je l'admets, mais elles n'étaient pas vous et cela change tout »

« Fandral ! Je ne … » t'exclamas-tu en rougissant.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le collier avec lequel tu te débattais.

Tu le lui tendis sans un mot, quand il fut finit, il posa ses mains sur tes épaules et t'observa grâce au miroir auquel tu faisais face. Sans un mot et sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher, il déposa un premier baiser sur ton épaule, puis dans le creux de ton cou puis il remonta, jusqu'à ce que tu tournes la tête pour qu'il puisse finalement t'embrasser. Il te retourna complètement pour que tu lui fasses face et enroula ses bras autour de toi pour te plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Enivré par ton essence, il en oublia d'être prévenant. Le moment s'arrêta d'un coup, quand tu te reculas après t'être rendue compte de ce que tu venais de faire. Tu attrapas une robe au hasard et parti à toute vitesse dans ta salle de bain. Quand tu en sortis, tu n'osas pas le regarder.

S'en suivi alors deux semaines agonisantes pour Fandral. Tu ne lui parlais plus, tu ne voulais plus visiter le marché ou les alentours du palais, tu ne répondais plus à ses cartes. Fregga qui avait remarqué ce qui se passait, te coinça un matin et te força à tout lui raconter :

« Je suis perdue » Avouas-tu finalement.

« Tu sais qu'il a de réels sentiments ? Qu'il ne joue pas ? »

« Je sais »

« Tu sais également que la constitution d'un asgardien est bien plus solide que celle d'un midgarien ? »

« Je sais ! Mais … Je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas juste pour mon … fiancé ! Ce n'est pas juste non plus pour Fandral ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit où tu ne veux pas t'en accorder le droit ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai besoin de recul »

« Je le pense aussi. J'ai peut-être une idée qui te permettra de te décider. J'ai simplement peur que tu ne sois pas assez forte »

« Assez forte pour quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de terminer définitivement ton deuil en rentrant sur Midgard pour mettre tes affaires en ordre ! »

« Nom d'un Bifrost ! Vous me mettez à la porte ?! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques semaines, les voyages vers Midgard ne peuvent être autorisés que par Odin, ou par moi. Sans cela, Heimdall n'activera pas le Bifrost ! »

« Je … D'accord »

Fendra était hors de lui. Tu étais partie ! Sans un mot ! Sans un dernier sourire ! Par contre tu avais bien pris son coeur avec toi et l'avait parfaitement piétiné ! Il n'avait honnêtement envie de rien. Thor avait tenté de le rassurer, tu serais bientôt de retour, mais bientôt n'était pas assez tôt. Il s'inquiétait du trou béant que tu avais laissé dans son existence. Il s'était alors confié à Fregga, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Il lui expliqua tout, comment son coeur semblait fonctionner au ralenti, qu'il n'avait envie de rien, qu'il se sentait dépérir, que son âme était sèche et aussi dure qu'une pierre.

« C'est parce qu'elle est ton âme-soeur »

« Pardon ?! »

« Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, trouver son âme-soeur n'est pas forcément une rencontre fortuite avec un coup de foudre au premier regard, non cela peut venir d'une longue relation, peu importe la nature. Dans le cas de Y/N, il s'agit pour toi d'un coup de foudre immédiat, mais l'âme de Y/N après tant de souffrance n'était pas prête à accueillir la tienne. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle est mon âme-soeur ?! »

« J'en suis certaine. Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai envoyé sur Midgard ? Pour que son âme puisse se reforger et qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte par elle-même »

« Vous … êtes certaine qu'elle va revenir ? »

« La patience est une vertu Fandral »

« Et la satisfaction devrait en être une également ! » Grogna-t-il.

Sur Terre, tu avais repris contact avec à peu près tout le monde. Après mûre réflexion, tu avais fait le choix de démissionner; plus de SHIELD, plus de Nations-Unies, rien. Après t'être libérée de ça, tu fis le choix de retourner dans l'appartement que tu avais partagé avec ton fiancé. Y entrer fut un crève-coeur mais tu y parvins. Tu pleuras … beaucoup. Dormis … beaucoup. Après plusieurs jours, tu parvins à une conclusion après avoir regardé les albums photos, tu étais jeune et avais la vie devant toi, tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il s'arrête de vivre si tu étais morte, tu étais persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ça pour toi non plus.

Une fois ta décision prise, tu retrouvas Clint dans votre bar habituel. Tu lui racontas tout, tu lui parlas de Fandral et de ce que tu avais compris. La réaction de l'archer te pris au dépourvu, il te regarda froidement avant qu'un sourire gigantesque ne s'étale sur son visage :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! J'avais parié un arc asgardien à Thor que tu parviendrais à ce résultat sans que je te botte les fesses ! »

« Attends ! Quoi ?! Tu as parié sur moi ?! Sur ma vie amoureuse ?! »

« Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner » Fit Clint en ignorant ta réaction « Vie à fond ! Tu sais ce que l'on dit, Carpe Diem, profite du jour présent. En plus, de ce que j'ai compris il serait ton âme-soeur et du coup … bah il paraitrait q'une fois une espèce de cérémonie réalisée, tu te retrouverais à vivre très longtemps … »

« Mon âme quoi ?! »

« Âme-soeur! Ça ne vient pas de moi mais de Thor qui a appris ça de sa mère après avoir parlé ton asgardien ! »

« Tu veux dire que Fandral est au courant de ça ?! »

« De ce que Thor m'a dit, il dépérit complètement »

« Je … »

« Mais bon sang ma vieille ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Fonce ! Sauf si tu veux que je te botte les fesses ? »

« Laisse mes fesses tranquilles ! Elles ne t'ont rien fais ! »

« Jamais ! »

Tu sortis du bar, laissant l'addition à Clint et partis en courant avant d'appeler Heimdall, une fois à l'abri des regards. Cependant, en retournant sur Asgard, tu appris que Fandral et le trio Paladin avaient été envoyés sur un autre royaume pour calmer une situation au bord de l'implosion. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que tu baladais afin de te vider la tête avant d'aller te coucher, tu trouvas Fandral assis au bord d'une fontaine dans la cour dans laquelle tu avais finalement pleuré. Pas aussi discrète qu'avant, ton arrivée attira l'attention de Fandral qui se releva d'un coup, perdant presque l'équilibre :

« Tu es revenue ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un soupire de soulagement.

« Je … Il n'y a plus rien pour moi sur Midgard » Expliquas-tu en t'approchant doucement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ce dont j'ai besoin est ici, sur Asgard. »

« Et de quoi as-tu besoin ? » Murmura Fandral quand vos corps ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart.

« De mon âme-soeur »

« Vraiment ?! » Demanda Fandral dont le coeur s'emballa.

« Je sais que je suis effrayée, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre, de te voir mourir, mais vivre sans toi … Je crois que ce serait pire »

« Je ne mourrai pas »

« Tu ne peux pas être certain de ça »

« Je ne mourrai pas » Répéta-t-il « Je reviendra des enfers s'il le faut mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas, c'est une promesse. J'ai vécu sans toi pendant des années et quelque chose manquait, puis tu es arrivée et c'est comme si tout c'était éclairé que j'avais une direction, puis tu m'as quitté et ça a été épouvantable. Alors non, je ne vivrais pas ça deux fois, si tu es d'accord, je ne laisserai plus. Laisse-moi être à tes côtés ! On ira a ta vitesse ! »

« Tant mieux, après tout, il s'avérait que grâce à toi je me retrouve à vivre très longtemps »

"Il est trop tôt pour te demander de m'épouser ? »

« Oui » Ris-tu.

« Alors quand ? Quand pourrais-je te le demander ? Demain ? »

« Non » Souris-tu.

« Quand alors ?! »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! » S'exclama-t-il, tes paroles n'avaient pas de sens.

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire car c'est moi qui te le demanderai. Mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant je veux retourner au marché nocturne »

Vous vous mites en route, ton bras enroulé autour du sien, ta maison reposant sur son avant-bras :

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me le demander alors ? »

« Pas tout de suite »

« Demain ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? »

« Parce que je t'aime et que honnêtement, devoir te laisser tous les soirs devant ta porte me donne des cauchemars »

« Je t'aime aussi »

« Alors marions-nous tout de suite et abrège mes souffrances ! »

« Non » Ris-tu.

« Y/N ! » S'exclama-t-il « C'est de la torture ! »

« Ce que tu peux être dramatique ! Et au passage, je t'aime aussi. »


	7. Bucky Barnes

Pour être tout à fait honnête, la première fois que tu avais rencontré Bucky, ou plutôt le soldat de l'hiver, tu étais prêt à lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Propre. Sans bavure. Heureusement pour lui, Steve t'en avait empêché, et ce jour-là, tu avais aussi failli te débarrasser de Captain America, celui qui te considérait comme sa petite soeur. Tu avais depuis ce moment, des sentiments mitigés sur le choix que tu avais fait.

Tu comprenais très bien qu'en tant que soldat de l'hiver celui-ci puisse devenir … dangereux, mais de là à te jeter du haut d'un appareil en vol ! Il y avait des limites à respecter ! Tu n'étais pas peu fière de dire que ce jour-là, dans ta colère, tu l'avais frapper tellement fort avec le bouclier de Steve, qu'il redevint lui-même quelques secondes. Bien sûr, à partir de ce moment, Steve décida qu'il fallait le sauver et forcément, c'était à toi de le faire. Ces deux là étaient incapables de survivre sans toi. C'était la vérité.

Est-ce que tu avais envie de traquer Bucky Barnes ? Tu préférais encore laver tous les étages de la tour Stark. Ce qui t'amena un moment clé de votre relation :

« Il faut qu'on l'aide ! » Plaida Steve.

« Tu veux que moi, dans ma grande bonté, je le déprogramme et lui rende le contrôle de son bras ?! Devine quoi mon lapin, je ne suis pas mère Theresa ! »

« Elle a mon soutient ! » Ajouta Sam.

« Elle a raison Steve, je mérite ce qui m'arrive à cause de tout ce que j'ai fait et … » Commença Bucky en regardant le sol avec tristesse.

« Oh pitié ! La ferme ! Tu crois que c'est en pleurnichant que ta vie va aller mieux ?! Reprends-toi ! Je pensais qu'un ancêtre le saurait ! » T'exclamas-tu en cherchant à le faire sortir de sa tristesse.

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama Bucky, il était honnêtement ébahi que quelqu'un lui parle de cette façon.

« Nous avons tous fais des choses répréhensibles, même Saint Steve et nous n'en faisons pas toute une histoire ! Est-ce que j'ai pleurniché quand j'ai mis un pays à feu et à sang ? Non ! »

« Attends ! Quoi ?! » S'exclamèrent les trois hommes en choeur.

« Je croyais que tu étais médecin ! » S'étonna Bucky.

« Alors déjà c'est vous, on a pas élevé Sam Wilson ensemble, okay, et ensuite oui, mais j'ai pas étudié dans … bref ! Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir l'aider ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est encore moi qui prend ?! » Grogna Sam.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

« Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu nous parles de ton passé, et en rentrant dans les détails ! » Fit Sam.

« J'ai pas le temps d'écrire ma biographie » Dis-tu en agitant le tas de dossiers que tu tenais.

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins faire un bilan, voir s'il va bien ? » Demanda Steve.

A l'idée de passer des examens, Bucky se mit à pâlir et a trembler, ce qui ne t'échappa pas. Tu l'observas discrètement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour te calmer :

« Steve, je t'adore, je comprends ton point-de-vue, mais tu ne crois pas que ton meilleur-ami a vu assez de médecin et de machines pour au moins dix vies ? » Dis-tu doucement.

« Non c'est bon je peux le faire ! » Tenta Bucky, il refusait de paraître faible devant toi.

« J'ai dit non, tu es au bord de la crise de panique rien qu'à l'idée qu'un stéthoscope s'approche de toi, alors je ne vais pas t'imposer une IRM complète, et ce n'est pas négociable ! »

« C'est pas Steve, tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis » Ajouta Sam.

Tu partis ensuite dans ton bureau de fortune, être en cavale lorsque l'on est médecin n'est pas franchement des plus faciles, surtout lorsque l'on s'occupe de soldats tout aussi borné que sois. Tu ne l'avouerais jamais, mais tu avais déjà commencer à faire des recherches sur la déprogrammation. Cela faisait des semaines que tu cherchais un moyen de modifier le code ou le résultat du code qui déclenchait le soldat de l'hiver. Tu mis tes pieds sur le bureau et repris tes recherches. Tu avais été obligé « d'emprunter » des livres, car une tablette était un trop gros risque, surtout lorsque l'on devait faire face à Ross et Tony. Vous seriez tous capturés dans l'heure. Trois heures et deux cafés et un mauvais sandwich plus tard, Steve t'avertit qu'il devait partir en mission avec Sam et te demanda si tu te sentais capable de gérer Bucky. Bien évidemment, vu que tu étais en parfaite harmonie avec ton égo, tu lui répondis que oui.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que tu aurais dû dormir, un bruit venant du salon t'alerta et te retira à tes recherches. Tu attrapas ton arme et avança pour enquêter. Tu posas ton arme en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Bucky, qui avait l'air en pleine crise de panique, il faisait les cent pas, se parlait à lui-même et était franchement incohérent :

« Bucky ? » Appelas-tu doucement.

Ce dernier se figea avant de tourner la tête très lentement vers toi. Tu eus un peu peur sur le moment, tu n'étais pas prête à affronter le soldat de l'hiver à toi toute seule.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Allez-vous en ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais, tu peux me parler si tu le souhaites ? »

« Pourquoi ?! Pour que vous continuiez à me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre ?! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON ME LE RAPPELLE ! »

« Un monstre ? Si toi tu en es un alors je ne suis pas mieux. Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher le dossier du siège avant de l'émietter complètement ? »

Tes mots l'assommèrent, tu ne le voyais pas comme un monstre ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refusais de lui parler ? Il fallait toujours que Steve te force la main pour que tu lui adresses la parole.

« Parce que tu ne t'es pas excusé » Expliquas-tu.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as parlé à voix haute … Et la raison est que tu ne t'es pas excusé de m'avoir presque tuer »

« Tu m'as frappé avec le bouclier de Steve ! »

« Tu voulais me tuer ! J'allais quand même pas me laisser faire non ?! »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tu t'étais approché de lui et avais prit ses mains dans les tiennes. D'un coup, Bucky se sentit apaisé. L'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il était souvent en colère était parce que tu l'ignorais alors que tu lui plaisais. Il n'avait peut-être pas toute sa tête, mais son coeur fonctionnait suffisamment pour te réclamer. Le jour où tu t'étais interposée entre Steve et lui, la manière dont tu l'avais regardé, comme si tu n'avais pas peur de mourir pour défendre Steve, la seule pensée qui lui avait alors traversé l'esprit, était qu'il voulait que tu le défendes lui aussi de cette façon.

Si Bucky était honnête, il avouerait que tu étais celle qu'il avait attendu. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il te connaissait et il avait dût, à plusieurs reprises, se retenir de tuer quelques personnes. Tu attirais les gens comme un aimant, que se soit dans une optique romantique ou autre. Et là encore, s'il était honnête, il avouerait que les quelques accidents dont tu avais dut t'occuper avaient été provoqué par sa jalousie.

Tu vis que Bucky t'observait intensément, il cherchait quoi dire, comment agir. Tu poussas un sourire discret avant de lui lâcher les mains. Quand il n'eut plus accès à ton contact, Bucky sentit une vague de froid le submergé, comme s'il était prisonnier de la glace à nouveau. Tu te dirigeas vers la cuisine, elle aussi de fortune, et prépara deux thés. Tu t'emparas des deux tasses et fit signe à Bucky de te suivre. Sans un mot, il t'obéit.

« Tiens, tu peux t'installer là si tu veux » Dis-tu après débarrasser le bureau à côté du tiens.

« Merci » Fit-il doucement.

Tu attrapas ton ordinateur et chercha un film qui pourrait le détendre et décida qu'il était temps qu'il rattrape sa culture cinématographique. Tu lanças le premier film Jurassic Park.

« Regarde le film, bois ton thé et détends-toi » Ordonnas-tu avant de retourner à ton travail.

« Tu ne te reposes jamais ? »

« Quand j'ai besoin, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je crois que les valises que tu as sous les yeux veulent partir en vacances. »

« Très drôle, très hilarant …. » Marmonnas-tu pendant que Bucky se retenait de sourire.

Après plusieurs minutes, tu te rendis compte que tu étais plus concentrée sur le film que tes recherches et décida que pour cette fois, seulement parce que Bucky avait eut une crise, tu ne travaillerais plus de la soirée, voir de la nuit. Vers la fin du film, Bucky se sentait détendu, pour la première fois depuis des années. Le fait que tu t'étais endormie, la tête sur son épaule, lui donnait l'impression que tu lui faisais confiance, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il finit également par son dormir, sa tête se reposant sur le sommet de la tienne.

Cette occasion qui était supposée restée unique, se reproduisit, l'excuse que donnait Bucky était qu'il voulait regarder de nouveaux films, ta raison d'accepter était pour éviter de nouveaux cauchemars. Tu détestais que l'on t'interrompe pendant tes recherches. Il arrivait toujours à la même heure, au beau milieu, le thé s'était transformé en bol de popcorn. Tu n'avais aucune idée comment Bucky s'en était procuré, surtout avec Steve qui s'assurait que tout le monde mangeait correctement.

Sam et Steve s'étaient rendus compte que Bucky et toi étiez de plus en plus proche, mais pour que Bucky ne fasse pas machine arrière sur ses progrès, ils préférèrent se taire. Bucky et toi partagiez une playlist, il était parfois plus facile de s'expliquer avec une chanson, et la musique pouvait apaiser la douleur. Tu avais tout un tas de système en place autour de Bucky, pour qu'il puisse reprendre le dessus. Parfois, vous discutiez même en utilisant des chansons, particulièrement quand tu travaillais. Un jour cependant, Bucky te prit par surprise. Il entra dans ton bureau l'air déterminé :

« Répare-moi »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Dis-tu après t'être à moitié étouffée avec ton café.

« Est-ce que tu peux me réparer ? »

« Tu n'es pas cassé Bucky »

« Ne te fiches pas de moi, tu arrives à contrôler mes crises mais elles sont toujours là, il y a encore des choses là-haut qui ne vont pas » Dit-il en désignant sa tête « Et ce truc me fait mal et vrille » Finit-il en mettant son bras en métal en avant.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas d'une crise panique »

« Je te fais confiance » Trancha Bucky.

Sa phrase te laissa muette. Ces mots, venant de Bucky, voulaient dire beaucoup de choses. Tu t'assuras qu'il était sûr de lui avant de te mettre au travail. Tu lui fis toute une batterie de tests, et aucun accident ne se produisit. Steve et Sam étaient plus qu'étonnés de voir Bucky rester immobile le temps d'un examen qui, plusieurs semaines auparavant lui aurait fait perdre ses moyens.

Bucky te faisait désormais une confiance aveugle. S'il t'avait demandé de le réparer comme il te l'avait si bien dit, était parce qu'il voulait construire un avenir avec toi, mais pour cela, il voulait être totalement lui-même. Il était heureux que tu sois médecin car il ne voyait pas vers qui il aurait pu se tourner. Steve lui avait d'ailleurs parler de votre rapprochement, Bucky s'était contenté de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant avant de se replonger dans la série que tu lui avais conseillé. Steve avait sourit à son tour. Le blond avait tenté d'obtenir des informations de ta part mais tu avais refusé de dire quoique se soit, tu lui sortais l'excuse de la confidentialité entre patient et médecin.

Steve s'était alors sentit obligé de rappeler à Bucky que si, effectivement il voulait avoir une relation avec toi, il avait alors intérêt de te prévenir car te connaissant, il était possible que tu dises non à Bucky, croyant qu'il ne s'intéressait à toi que pouvoir l'avoir aider. Bucky commença alors à paniquer. Il faisait les cents pas devant ton bureau, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour cette discussion. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Il te trouva pencher au dessus d'un microscope tout en marquant tout un tas d'informations d'une main. Tu étais magnifique.

Tu entendis du bruit et releva la tête pour apercevoir Bucky. Ce dernier te regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout avouer, tu le coupas :

« J'ai beau détesté Hydra, mais ceux qui t'ont fais ça sont des génies ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est impressionnant ! Tes cellules se régénèrent a une vitesse et … »

« Y/N ! » Coupa-t-il.

« Oh … pardon ! Ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre ! Je suppose que tu veux savoir où j'en suis ? » Demandas-tu en t'approchant après avoir récupéré tout un tas de feuilles.

Tu te positionnas à côté de lui, et dès que ton parfum flotta jusqu'à Bucky, ce dernier perdit ses moyens et se contenta de te regarder la bouche grande ouverte, il n'entendait que certains mots et même s'il avait put se concentrer sur ce que tu lui expliquais, il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait compris la moitié. Tu t'étais à un tout autre niveau. Bien plus haut que le sien, selon lui.

Il te regarda lui expliquer un moyen de changer le programme, c'est comme ça que tu appelais la suite de mots le faisant devenir le soldat de l'hiver. Tu aurais trouver un moyen de donner une autre finalité au programme. Tu n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir l'enlever, du moins pas avec les moyens que tu avais, mais tu tu pouvais cependant assurer à Bucky qu'il aurait toujours le dessus, que devenir le soldat de l'hiver serait alors son choix et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu étais surexcitée, la joie qui émanait de toi à l'idée d'avoir enfin avancé sur le mystère qui entourait Bucky te rendait radieuse et Bucky ne pouvait s'empêcher de te regarder avec un sourire idiot. Alors que tu allais lui parler de son bras, ce dernier prononça ton prénom, mais tu étais tellement dans ton monde que tu n'entendis rien. Bucky prit alors une profonde inspiration et te força à te tourner vers lui, tu n'arrêtas vraiment de parler que lorsqu'il prit ton visage entre ses mains avant de t'embrasser passionnément. Il tentait de te transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait au travers de ce baiser, il priait pour que tu le comprennes et que tu ne le rejettes pas. A ce moment là de sa vie, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avancer sans toi. Tu étais devenu un pilier de son existence.

Tu reculas quand tu eus besoin de reprendre ton souffle. Cependant tu ne pus aller bien loin car Bucky enroula ses bras, même celui en métal, au tour de ta taille et colla son front au tiens. Tu avais les yeux fermés mais tu sentais qu'il te fixait. Au moment tu allais parler, ce dernier te coupa en t'embrassant à nouveau. La passion du premier baiser n'était rien à côté de celui du deuxième. Tu te retrouvas plaquée contre un mur, tes jambes entourant la taille de Bucky. Ce dernier avait te soutenait d'un bras sous tes cuisses tandis que l'autre était plaqué contre dos, te maintenant la tête. Il savait que tu tentais de fuir tes sentiments, et il refusait que cela puisse arriver.

Lorsque tu pus t'écarter, ton coeur palpitait à une vitesse incroyable et tes poumons criaient au secours. A contre-coeur, Bucky te laissa retrouver la terre ferme mais il se refusa à te laisser t'éloigner.

« Bucky je ne … »

« Tu n'es pas mon médecin »

« Je te demande pardon ?! Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis … »

« Tu es la femme que j'aime et qui a décidé de m'aider »

« Je suis la femme que tu quoi ?! Mais d'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

Bucky se mit à rire, il n'était pas étonné que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte de quoique se soit, tu étais comme Steve, une fois plongé dans le travail, vous ne pouviez rien voir d'autre. Steve et toi étiez de vrais siamois sur ce point.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations et pour parler de sentiments. Donc ce que je vais te dire tu vas devoir l'accepter car tu ne l'entendras que rarement. Je suis amoureux de toi mais ça, je crois que je viens de te le faire comprendre. Je t'adore, j'aime le fait que tu es prête à tout pour protéger les gens qui comptent pour toi. J'adore quand tu me réveilles car tu parles trop fort les rares où tu peux contacter Romanoff, j'adore le fait que pour toi le moment de la journée auquel tu te réveilles, que se soit 5h du matin ou 23h soit le matin et l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Tu me vois moi, j'adore le fait que tu ne me traites pas différemment de Steve ou Sam. Et puis merde … tu es parfaite. »

« Oh … »

« Oh ?! C'est tout ? »

« Avoue que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup … »

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir ? »

« y/n …. » Soupira Bucky « Est-ce que c'est un rejet ? »

« Non ? »

« Tu me la refais mais en plus sure de toi, s'il-te-plaît »

« Il est probable que … enfin il est possible que … »

« Y/N ! »

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi mais … » Tu fus coupée par Bucky qui tenta de t'embrasser mais tu le repoussas « Mais je ne peux pas être ta petite-amie et celle qui farfouille dans ton cerveau »

« Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que toi gérer ça »

« Bucky ! »

« Je suis sérieux ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon roc, encore plus que Steve. Tu ne perds pas espoir et contrairement aux deux autres, tu sais ce que tu fais quand tu essayes de m'aider. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour me réparer »

« Tu n'es pas cassé Bucky ! »

« Plus depuis que tu es là »

« Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que Steve à soulevé un point important. Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes après être allé trop loin en tant que médecin. Steve a raison, tu te sers déjà de ton rôle pour me repousser »

« Parce que ce n'est pas éthique ! »

Tu crois que c'est une chose dont tu dois te préoccuper ? Les gens ne veulent que deux choses me concernant, me tuer ou m'étudier. Alors je pense que ton éthique ne craindra rien »

« Bucky tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Si je comprends très bien, mais toi tu ne prends pas en considération notre situation, nous sommes en cavale, à cause de moi et je m'en veux déjà bien assez d'ailleurs. Nous sommes recherchés par plusieurs gouvernements et toi tu t'inquiètes que l'ordre des médecins te tombe dessus parce que tu sortirais avec un patient … »

« James » Dis-tu sérieusement.

Quand Bucky t'entendit prononcer son prénom il ne put s'empêcher de t'embrasser, cela lui avait fait un effet monstre.

« Bucky » Repris-tu après avoir de nouveau calmer ton coeur « Voilà ce que l'on va faire, car je ne suis pas persuadée que tu saches ce que tu veuilles, non laisse-moi finir ! Je veux dire que je préférai que l'on pense à une possible relation une fois que ton bras arrête de tous nous tuer sans que tu le contrôles et que personne ne puisse de nouveau activer le soldat qui se cache dans cette très belle tête »

« Tu aimes ma tête ? » Sourit stupidement Bucky.

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?! » T'exclamas-tu ahurie.

« C'est tout ce qui était important … »

Tu poussas un grognement en te dégageant. Il était … raaaaah ! Tu n'avais même pas les mots ! Tu lui ordonnas de partir, ce qu'il fit en éclatant de rire.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Bucky refusa de lâcher l'affaire. Maintenant, au lieu de vous endormir chacun sur un fauteuil dans ton bureau, Bucky venait te chercher et t'allongeait sur son lit, te calant contre lui avant de s'endormir comme une pierre. Tu avais bien tenté de te débattre ou au moins de desserrer son emprise, mais rien y faisait. C'est une nuit, alors que tu avais pu lui échapper le temps d'aller aux toilettes que tu compris que tu ne pouvais pas le rejeter, qu'il avait raison. Lorsque tu étais revenu dans sa chambre, Bucky était en plein cauchemar, il se tortillait, et hurlait ton prénom, c'était comme s'il assistait à ta mort. Cependant il se calma à la vitesse de la lumière quand tu t'installas à côté de lui, posa sa tête contre son coeur et lui caressa les cheveux. Son corps se détendit et les battements de son coeur se calquèrent au tien. Cette nuit là, tu ne dormis pas. Tu tentais d'accepter le fait que tu étais folle amoureuse de Bucky et que ce dernier t'aimait encore plus qu'il ne t'aimait.

Cet évènement te donna l'énergie et la force nécessaire pour trouver une solution. Le processus pour reprogrammer Bucky fut long et douloureux, à plusieurs reprises tu voulus arrêter car ce dernier souffrait. Bucky cependant sentait que quelque chose changeait dans son cerveau, comme si des poids s'enlevaient petit à petit. De plus, ce dernier ne pensait qu'à la récompense : toi.

Il accepta de souffrir et plaça son corps et sa foi dans tes mains. Tu t'en voulais de le faire subir ça. Après chaque séance, c'était lui qui devait te rassurer et tu te détestais encore plus. Bucky était celui qui avait besoin de soutient pas l'inverse ! Cependant Bucky était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir être là pour toi. Toi qui était d'habitude si solide, si imperturbable, te voir t'effondrer car il souffrait, lui réchauffait le coeur. Etrange n'est-ce pas ?

Plus le processus avançait, plus ses souvenirs remontaient. Il avait parfois des problèmes à lier l'ancien Bucky Barnes et le nouveau. Cependant dès qu'il était avec toi, il avait l'impression d'être entier et de n'être que James. Tu avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler James plutôt que Bucky et il avait franchement du mal à ne pas t'embrasser à chaque fois que tu prononçais son prénom.

Le moment décisif fut quand tu annonças aux trois soldats que vous alliez devoir voler des éléments électroniques et bio-technologiques pour réparer le bras de Bucky.

« Non ! » Déclara calmement Bucky.

« James, je faisais déjà ce genre de missions quand Steve était encore en train de se prendre pour Captain Igloo ! »

« Donc ?! »

« Donc tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller ! »

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Non Buck » Fit Steve.

« Je te fais confiance Steve hein, mais je ne laisserai pas y/n sans surveillance ! Suis-je le seul à me souvenir de tous les gens qui nous recherchent ?! »

« Barnes, Y/N est une grande fille et Steve et elle font équipe depuis des années ! » Tenta Sam.

« Je vais me répéter mais … donc ? »

« Y/N doit venir car elle est la seule qui sache ce dont elle a besoin, aucun de nous n'a la moitié de ses capacités mentales » Expliqua Steve.

« Elle peut nous donner des photos »

« Alors on a pas le temps de faire une mission, mais des courses oui ? » Raillas-tu.

« Je refuse ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta décision ! »

« Si ça l'est ! » S'énerva Bucky « ça l'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas te perdre ! Alors c'est non ! Je vivrais avec un bras s'il le faut, mais cette mission c'est du suicide ! »

Dans la nuit, alors que Bucky dormait comme un pierre avec toi, bien en sécurité dans ses bras, Steve vint te chercher et t'aida à te dépêtrer de l'emprise de Bucky, il fallut ajouter l'aide de Sam pour t'en sortir. Sam vous assura qu'il se débrouillerait avec Bucky et que vous deviez vous concentrer sur l'objectif.

La mission se passa à peu près bien, mais voler des technologies dans un laboratoire américain top secret n'était pas sans difficultés, tu avais quelques bleus ainsi qu'une légère coupure sur la joue, honnêtement un entrainement avec Steve était bien plus douloureux que ça. Lorsque vous fûtes de retour, Sam et Bucky se faisaient face, ils étaient assis dans ce qui vous servait de salle commune esse regardait sans un mot. Quand Bucky vous entendit, il se leva d'un bond.

Lorsqu'il vit que tu étais blessée, il vit rouge. Tu tentas de le calmer mais il t'ignora et se dirigea vers Steve et lui mit un coup de poing au visage, le supersoldat grogna de douleur et vacilla légèrement. Toujours sans un mot, il t'attrapa par le poignet et te conduisit jusqu'à ton bureau :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi James ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écouté ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de ces machins pour que tu puisses vivre presque normalement avec ce bras ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi ! C'est compris ? Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! L'idée même me donne la nausée ! Je refuse que tu sois blessé pour mon bien ! Est-ce que tu me comprends ?! »

« Bucky je ne suis pas un simple médecin tu le sais ! Je n'en étais pas là où j'en étais au SHIELD pour rien ! Je suis aussi bien entrainée que Natasha ! Je suis plus que capable de m'en sortir ! »

« Je ne peux pas te perdre y/n, pitié essaie de comprendre ! J'ai presque tout perdu et j'y ai à peine survécu, mais te perdre … il ne resterait plus rien y/n ! »

« D'accord » Dis-tu en prenant ses mains dans les tiennes, collant ton front au sien.

« D'accord » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

« Je vais réparer ce bras et après, on ira incognito dans la supérette la plus proche pour s'organiser un diner en tête à tête, un truc tout simple, un sandwich aux chandelles. Pas mal pour un premier rendez-vous non ? »

« Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux » Rit-il les yeux légèrement embué.

« Je suis amoureuse de vous Sergent Barnes, vous voulez bien sortir avec moi ? » Demandas-tu avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne rêve que de ça »


End file.
